


The Thirium of an Android

by Ley_Handsome



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Androids Learning To Love, Angst, Bathtubs, Bisexual Hank Anderson, Blue Blood, Captain Allen - Freeform, Care/Comfort, Chloe - Freeform, Conangst, Connor is too pure, Detroit, Development, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski - Freeform, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Guns, Hank Anderson Saves Connor, Hank angst, Hank is injured, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Conflict, M/M, Milkshakes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, RK800 - Freeform, RK900 - Freeform, RT600 - Freeform, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Taste, Thirium, Torture, Triggers, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, WR600, Worried Hank Anderson, angst right in front of my salad, branching pathway, concerned connor, connor is confused and upset, deviant, fail to cook, gun wielding, made up androids, not all scenes and events directly relate to the actual story, slight gore, some original content, trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Handsome/pseuds/Ley_Handsome
Summary: After the investigation at Stratford Tower, Connor and Hank begin to grow closer in their partnership to take down Deviants.And when Connor starts to actually feel things towards Hank... can he cope with them as he can't fully understand what these kinds of feelings are?Will Hank even accept him?After all, he has a strong hate for androids, one that could possible be incurable...Can turning deviant be the end all for their partnership?





	1. Update I: Burgeoning Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Renworth (Togepaz) for helping me beta my work to make it the best it could be! Ilysm man!
> 
> Also thank you to all the lovely readers that are taking the time to read through this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank helps Connor out after the Stratford Tower investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Renworth for beta reading my work! You helped me make it the best it could be!
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, I hope you all enjoy Detroit: Become Human as much as I do!

  
Hank and Connor were sitting in the car on Hank’s driveway. They had just returned from the Stratford Tower and Connor was bleeding thirium onto the shoddy seat.  
  
“We should get you inside.” Hank gruffly suggested as he looked Connor up and down. He hadn’t said a word since they left the tower and he was worried. Usually, he couldn’t get the _‘plastic asshole’_ to shut up and now - he actually missed his voice.  
  
“I... I can go back to CyberLife and get repairs, Lieutenant.” Connor’s voice sounded lost. “You really didn’t need to drive me back to yours.”

Scoffing slightly, Hank got out the car and unlocked it for Connor.  “I don’t usually do this- but partners don’t leave them to bleed out. I’m sure there’s something for us to use to stitch you up.”  
  
With a nod, thirium staining both his shirt and stomach, Connor left the car. Thinking back over everything, he was left conflicted. Damn. The Deviant… he hadn’t actually meant to shoot him that badly. He would’ve been better alive, they could’ve gotten more information and maybe a lead on rA9 or the place that the androids had been talking about. Now he’d had his core taken out- put back in as well as stabbed. These were results that Amanda would not be happy with in the slightest.  
  
_What if I was permanently kept at CyberLife? I’d be taken apart…_

 

“Connor!” Hank’s bark made the droid blink- his LED going from red to yellow. “I’ve been waiting for you to enter my house for five fucking minuets! Get your plastic ass in there now!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Lieutenant right awa-”

 

“Don’t call me Lieutenant.” Hank snapped back as he closed the door behind him. “Hank is just fine at this point. Now, go to the bathroom- I’ll follow after I’ve checked up on Sumo.” With that he left Connor to make his way to the bathroom. Why? What was he supposed to do there? It wasn’t like he could really say no- after all, Connor had to follow the orders that Hank gave him.  
  
He was standing the middle when Hank entered holding a first-aid box and some spare clothes.  
  
“You’re going to have a bath Connor. Get that blue blood off you and actually wash your plastic ass for a change.”  
  
“But Hank-”  
  
“No, don’t try and bullshit me by saying you can get cleaned at CyberLife…” It sounded like Hank wanted to say more, but he decided against it and put down the clothes before he started to run the bath.  
  
Connor went to get in- fully clothed and Hank let out a long, drawn out groan.  
  
“For being as smart as you are in our investigations, those people at CyberLife really didn’t fit you in with all knowledge, did they?”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean, Hank.” Connor responded as he looked at him with utter confusion across his animated features.  
  
“I mean, when you have a bath- you fucking take your clothes off!” He motioned to Connor still being fully dressed. Connor looked himself up and down and nodded.  
  
“I apologise, Hank. As androids don’t always get cleaned by humans- I don’t have the full programming of washing. CyberLife usually do it after the missions we go on as they make sure I am still functional as the new RK800 prototype.” As he spoke he let his jacket drop to the floor before he stepped out of his shoes and pulled down his slacks.  
  
Hank eyed him with curiosity. He’d ever seen a fully naked android before- what with him having his personal vendetta against them, so this was a new experience. His gaze drifted up and down Connor’s frame. His body was scrawny- still in shape in terms of structure but a lot more on the thinner side as were his arms and legs. His torso was covered with dried thirium and then…  
            Lowering his eyes, Hank couldn’t help but see Conor’s _biocomponent_.  
  
“CyberLife like to give you all the assets then?” he said without much thought (as per usual).  
Connor looked at him and shrugged. “CyberLife needed to be able to cover all kinds of interrogation- that includes trying to get information in otherwise unconventional ways.”  
He sat in the tub as it filled up now- hugging his knees as Hank sat on the edge with a sigh.

 

 “They really want you to do anything to get the answers…”  
  
“That is my primary function, Hank.” He almost sounded bitter- his LED glowing yellow. “Get to the bottom of all these Deviant cases and find out what is cause them to act so irrational.”  
  
“You mean like today?” He paused briefly- gathering his own thoughts. “I’m surprised you actually shot him.”

   
Connor flinched and Hank turned off the water. The thiruim dying the water slightly blue.

            “As I said back at the tower- I wanted it alive. No, I have barely any leads… just… Elijah Kamski… he made the model of the android that made the demands. At this point I may be taken back to CyberLife- be taken apart and analysed as to why I failed to execute my primary program…”  
  
Hank frowned and grabbed a flannel- putting soap onto it as he worked it across Connor’s chest.  
  
“I won’t let that happen…” Hank said softly. “You know I see you as a friend, right? You may be an android but you’ve been safe enough to not get yourself killed- and even saved me.” He scratched the back of his neck slightly with his other hand and then continued to clean Connor.  
  
“But...” Connor looked down. “Hank… today I felt- _fear_. Being stabbed by him and losing my core- I tried to call out to you and all I could think was- _I don’t want to die… I don’t want to die._ ” His LED went red- vision blank and void of the usual flicker of optimism he had. “Hank… I wasn’t sure if I’d reach my core- I don’t want to be replaced- even if my memories were put into a new prototype- they still might change parts.”  
  
It took a few moments for Hank to figure out a response. It had been a while since he’d seen someone so _broken_ , and an android at that. A fucking android.  
  
“Listen, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you. God knows you’ve helped my drunken ass too many times while we’ve been investigating- which may be why we haven’t got other leads. I mean you’re a plastic asshole, a fucking idiot and you’re the goofiest thing I have seen to date-” He stopped the rhythmic motion of rubbing Connor’s delicate skin and looked him in the eyes. “But- I appreciate you, Connor. Granted, I prefer Sumo as company, but… talking to you accounts for _actual_ conversation.”

   
Connor let out a small chuckle. It was the first time anything on that happier scale of his personality had left his lips.  
            “Of course, dogs make the best companions, but thank you, Hank. I can tell you I appreciate your comment and I must say, the feeling is mutual.”  
  
Blinking for a moment or two, Hank briefly forgot that Connor _wasn’t_ human… in that moment something _flickered_ deep inside him- a burgeoning sense of care. Something he would simply put off as just over caring for a stupid piece of plastic.  
  
“Are we done now, Hank?” Connor stretched his legs out, to alleviate his stiffened joints. “I should look over other case files.”  
  
“No, no, not yet.” He almost sounded like he was telling off a child. “I still need to wash your hair, then you can stay here the night. Androids don’t sleep but Sumo could use the extra company.” He then walked around slightly and sat on the other end- pouring shampoo into his hands and working it into his hair.  
  
He went to ask about going back to CyberLife, he didn’t really know the protocol- though his primary functions were telling him he had to follow Hank. But, the feeling of his finger kneading into his hair made him stop everything. It felt… odd. A good odd, but…  
  
“We can report to CyberLife another time. I’ve seen you send reports just by closing your eyes- so shut up and let me _try_ and take care of your fucking circuitry for once.”  
  
Connor gave in, letting Hank continue. He had grabbed a jug and poured it over his hair- washing it all out before he grabbed the conditioner and repeating with the water a few more times before he let Connor get out the tub and dry himself off with a towel.  
  
“Now, I’m going to patch up that wound on your hand and on your chest. Bandages will fix the one on your chest, but the hand’s going to need stitches. I can do that.”  
  
“Do you have any thirium with you? My readings are showing that my levels are lower than they should be.”  
  
Hank shrugged. “I could ask next door. All CyberLife stores would be closed by now. Just let me bandage you up and then I’ll go and see what kind of bullshit I can pull off.” He then sat Connor down in the kitchen and started to disinfect the wounds. Seeing Connor’s LED fade to red, Hank retracted slightly.

  
“I apologise Hank, it seems my simulation to pain is in full working order since I reinstalled my core.” He took a few deep breaths. Calming himself down.  
  
“You don’t need to say sorry, to me at least, idiot.” He shook his head and started to bandage the chest, before moving onto the hand. “Fuck, this knife really went all the way through. Is the circuit ok?”  
  
Connor nodded. “Through self-analysis I can say that luckily, the Deviant missed the circuit. It is just causing the thirium to leak out at a fair rate.”  
  
“You talk too coldly when speaking about yourself.”  
  
“Well, I am a… how did you put it? _A plastic asshole._ ”  
  
Hank scoffed. “Well, now you’re just being difficult. Just shut up and let me stitch you up.” Though he sounded angry- a small smile tugged at his lips. It was nice to care for someone again. If that was the correct word for it.

 

***  
  
Having patched him up, Hank went next door to check if they had any thirium while Connor got into the clothes that he could borrow. It felt weird to not wear his formal clothes, but the long grey shirt, slightly baggy boxers made something appear within his programming. A foreign entity he couldn’t quite diagnose. It was slightly concerning, but not overall terrifying. He sat down next to Sumo, patting him softly.  
  
“Hello, Sumo. I wonder if your owner will find what we’re looking for.”  
  
Sumo barked in response and snuggled into him- surprising Connor. Was this the ‘ _Sumo Attack’_ that Hank had mentioned. Well it’ll work because now Connor couldn’t move his legs. He felt Sumo get heavier- he’d fallen asleep again.  
  
Hank came back in, wrinkles set into his face showing his tiresome anger. “I got some, but man, my neighbours wouldn’t let me leave!” He sat down next to Connor and handed him the blood. “Nosy fuckers.”  
  
Connor thanked him and gulped it down, happy to feel his biocomponents whir with the new energy he had been granted.  
  
“It’s getting quite late Hank. It’s best you get some rest if we need to report to the office tomorrow.” He continued to pat Sumo.  
  
“You can’t tell me what to do- asshole.” He stood up regardless. “You take too much energy out of me, you know. Goodnight, Connor.”  
  
“Goodnight, Hank.” He managed to get Sumo off him to shake his hand. “I will try and make you breakfast in the morning.”  
  
“Breakfast at home for once? …That’s a surprise, sure.” Hank hesitated, before leaving Connor to his own thoughts as he went into a blank state of mind. Connor was trying to discern this new _feeling_ he was having as well as figuring out how to cook a good meal that wouldn’t accidentally poison his only companion.


	2. Update 2: Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tries to make Hank breakfast and do things he really isn't programmed to do. How will Hank take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely Renworth for helping me beta this chapter! 
> 
> Heads up to all of you readers, I'll be trying something out in the next chapter and I really hope it works ahaha. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you have a lovely day! x

  
It was ten in the morning when the smoke alarm sounded. Needless to say, Hank was not delighted to be knocked from his slumber in such a way.  
  
“Connor, what the fuck are you doing?” Speech slurred- he entered sporting a pair of boxers and crumpled shirt- rapidly rubbing the hangover from his eyes as he opened the window. The room was flooded with smoke.  
  
“Apologies, Hank.” Connor put down his spatula, furrowing his brow. “I tried to look within my database about cooking- but I guess being the android type I am, I don’t really have the skillset to cook.” There was black soot all over Connor’s face- egg on his arms and water all down his shirt. His hair was slightly dishevelled, the lack of combing or drying causing it to make little curls appear to follow his natural parting.

  
“Fuck sake! If you didn’t know how to cook you-” Hank cut himself off as he looked at the stove. Though it was terribly burnt, an omelette lay in the frying pan- several previous attempts in the bin and littering around it. Connor really _had_ been trying to cook Hank a good breakfast.  
  
With his LED permanently set at yellow, Connor’s mouth was drawn into a hard line. “I will have to make a report to CyberLife. Cooking and cleaning would be a good idea for me to have as I need to help out people like you, Hank. If we are working together I should be able to take care of you better than I am now.”  
  
“C-Connor…” Hank grabbed a wet tea towel from the side and started to wash the egg and soot off his face. “You tried. You fucking failed, but hey, at least you tried to do something nice. It’s been too long since someone tried to do something for me, so I guess… thank you.”  He then pulled away and huffed. His kitchen was a mess- at least all the burn omelettes were in the trash. “Say, how many times did you even try?”  
  
“45 times, Lieu- I mean, Hank.” Connor corrected himself- his programming still trying to retain his formality. “I managed to find a book of yours about cooking, but it isn’t so easy to learn from them as people usually say they are.”  
  
“Holy shit, you’re a crazy piece of plastic.”  
  
Rubbing his temples, Hank checked Connor’s hand to see if he’d split the stitches and when satisfied, he pulled away. Then he noticed the suds on the floor.  
  
“Connor.” Voice full of warning.  
  
“Hank?” Came the chipper response.  
  
“Did you try washing your own clothes?”  
  
With a slightly lopsided smile, Connor nodded and opened up the dryer. “I washed all the clothes from last night, Hank. I then put them into the dryer to see how it would all fair. My jacket and your clothes all seemed to do well, but my shirt…” He pulled it out and presented its grey appearance, still splattered with thirium. “I tried washing it by itself too but… as you can see it caused itself to shrink.”  
  
“Well, you didn’t _completely_ fuck it up.” He gave a slight nod. “Seems like you have some programming to wash clothes, just not separate them or see if they are dryable.”  
  
“I am a prototype after all Hank, I’ll list the changes we see fit to add onto my list of commands.”  
  
Silence filled the room after Connor’s remark. Both didn’t like how that word hung in the air.

 

Prototype.

  
“Not just a prototype, Connor.” Hank sighed and grabbed the clean clothes. “I said yesterday, you’re a friend. Now, get your ass over here, I need to give you a new pair of clothes.”  
  
Connor simply nodded. A friend… according to his dictionary database; friend meant a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically one exclusive of sexual or family relations. So… Hank was telling him he enjoyed his company more than just being partners at work. Fading to red, his LED flashed and Hank had to wave his hand in his face to stop him.  
  
“Did you even hear a fucking word I said?”  
  
“Apologies, Hank.” Connor blinked and his LED reverted back to blue. “I was analysing evidence towards something. Could you please repeat what you just said?”  
  
Hank huffed, but repeated himself regardless. “I asked you what clothes you wanted to wear. I have three other shirts and trousers you can choose from to wear under your android jacket.” He broke off for a second and hummed, lips downturned in suggestion of his net idea. “We can say you’re trying to go undercover, you’re just very shit at it.”

 

A smirk graced his lips and he motioned for Connor to choose between the sets of clothes.

 

  * The first option was a blue shirt with white and black stripes quite stylish- but it might not suit Connor’s otherwise _cinnamon_



 

  * The second was a white shirt with a black geometric pattern that looked like the spoof of a holiday shirt. This was the closest to Connor’s original clothes and would suit his jacket nicely.



 

  * Last, the third was what Connor had once heard Hank call his _‘hippie shirt’_. It had two patterns on each side one with spots of orange, the other a white pattern that one might see on a mosaic of some unknown origin. Hank could pull this one off better than Connor could ever hope to.



 

 

“There are a lot of choices, Hank.” He said quietly, glancing from shirt to shirt. “I thought you would just give me whatever would be easiest.”

  
“Well, as I said, friends don’t mind helping each other out. Just choose one before I chose one you couldn’t pull off in the slightest.”  
  
Seeing this as his last chance to choose, Connor went for the middle choice and Hank proceeded to give him black slacks and socks. “Keep the boxers on, I don’t want to think your plastic dick was against my nicest slacks.” He then turned to let Connor get changed- grabbing his own clothes to get changed in the bathroom.  
  
_Friends… I must ask Hank what he means by that_.

 

He got dressed (thank god, his programming knew how to keep him well dressed) and looked himself in the mirror before he went to meet Hank in his lounge. The white and black shirt looked a little bit baggy, but tucked in, it fit nicely against his frame. When he put his jacket on the sleeves showed by quite a vast amount. He had to adjust that before he looked at his face. His curls were permanently stuck- not his usual smooth pulled back hair. He tilted his head from side to side, there wasn’t anything he could really do now. With a sigh, he went to see Hank, who was wearing his blue and yellow stripy shirt and his dark jeans.   
  
“Hank, may I ask you a potentially personal question?” His head tilted to the side- curls bouncing with the motion.  
  
“What questions do you ask that _aren’t_ personal?” He laughed slightly. When he saw Connor wasn’t exactly laughing, his lips fell to a hard line and he motioned with his hand to let the droid speak.  
  
“You said we were friends. Now, I know the definition of that, but android and humans… my programming tells me we can’t be friends as humans can be friends with each other.” He closed his eyes- LED fading back to red. “I don’t know if I’m saying it right, but Hank, I don’t see how you’re alright being a friend with an android when you dislike them so much.”  
  
With a sigh, Hank patted his shoulder. “Connor, I don’t hate androids. You should know what I hate, your fucking database knows everything about me. Sure, you make me uncomfortable at times, but it isn’t bad. I need this shit in my life right now. You saw me that night at my most vulnerable… you saw that I was playing Russian roulette and you didn’t treat me like every other fucker has- like a basket case.” He ruffled Connor’s hair. “You do good, Connor. Now, let’s go to get some breakfast from the Organic Coffee shop near the place we almost caught that Kara Deviant.  
  
***  
  
The car ride was again, quiet and without much exchange. Save for the fact that Hank started playing Knights of the Black Death while they travelled to the shop. Rain fell onto the hood of the car and patted onto the windows peacefully as Hank looked at Connor every now and again. While he was confused by his earlier questions, he remained content with the silence that had fallen over them. They arrived at half ten and walked into the coffee shop.  
  
Inside were many androids and humans. All the servers were droids- not a single human behind the counter, but as Connor and Hank entered, they were greeted by a droid.  
  
“Welcome to Organic Coffee. I am Amee and I will be your server today. How many are we seating?” She was one of the AP700 models with short brown hair- hints of freckles gracing her cheeks.  
  
“Two.” Hank replied curtly.  
  
The woman smiled in an almost condescending manner. “I’m sorry, Organic Coffee has a separate place for Androids to sit to wait for their owners.  
  
Connor shrugged. “It’s alright Hank. I can look over case files while I wait for you to eat. You need your energy and a cup of black coffee before we begin.”  
  
“Don’t read me asshole!” he grabbed Connor’s arm. “He’s with me, droid. We will both be sitting.”  
  
Looking around, Connor could see that the other humans were looking at then strangely. “Hank, the other humans don’t seem to like your idea of me sitting with you.”  
  
“They can all kiss my ass. We have important case material that we need to look over, alright?” He turned to the droid. “Blueberry pancakes and black coffee as well as a …strawberry milkshake.”  
She nodded and left the two alone.  
  
“So Hank, what is the plan of action today?”  
  
“Well, there’s been another Deviant case- unheard of, I’m sure it’s in your database by now.”  
  
Connor blinked a few times, LED glowing yellow. “Yes, this morning there was a report of a Deviant taking a bank hostage. Police are on their way and have secured the area, we are to go over once we’ve been notified of the police making sure if any humans are actually being held against their will. Interesting… usually, well according to the last case in which I had to negotiate for a hostage I had to go right away.”  
  
“That was your first assignment right?”  
  
“Yes. I was lucky to negotiate a deal for him to let the girl go. Of course, he was shot down after, but…”

 

-

  
_‘You lied to me, Connor… you lied to…me…’_

 

-

 

“It must’ve been an interesting experience. Good job she didn’t die.”  
  
Connor nodded. Not sure what else to talk about. Then he thought about his order.  
  
“Hank, you ordered a black coffee and a milkshake? Why is that?”  
  
He went to reply but Amee returned and put them down before she left to serve someone else.  
  
“It’s because it’s for you. I know you like to analyse things- you lick all kinds of disgusting shit. So, for once, and as a thank you for trying to cook, have something that will actually taste nice.”  
  
“But Hank…” Connor looked at the beverage. It looked like any classic American style milkshake: the tall glass, stripy straw- cream and strawberries on top. “I know androids can’t actually eat but…we’re still not allowed to actually consume food.”  
  
“Bullshit. I’m testing out an experiment with your programming here. Just drink the fucking drink, Connor.”  
  
With a nod, Connor put his lips to the straw and took a drawn-out sip. He wasn’t sure where the drink was going to actually end up within his system, but he had to admit- all the components, the drink tasted amazing. He couldn’t believe it! He was tasting something that wasn’t for the analysis of a dead body or thirium.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Hank laughed, scoffing down his pancakes.  
  
“It does taste better than other things I have analysed in the past… sweet and definitely unhealthy. It takes up over one third of the recommend calorie intake for the day- not to mention your pancakes-”  
  
“No, no, _no._ ” Hank held up his hands. “You’re not about to scan my fucking meal and tell me all that healthy shit again. You did it once, not anymore.” After a pause, a smile graced his lips again.  
  
“I’m sorry Hank, I will make sure I only share your calorie intake and the amount your food you have _if_ and when you want me to.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I am technically your android Hank. I may be a prototype and my primary function is not taking care of people, but, here we are.” He took another experimental sip. “How is this liquid produced from the berries?”  
  
Hank laughed, louder this time, and wiped the syrup from his mouth. “I’m sure you could find out- that brain of yours should be held with endless and useless facts.” He downed his black coffee and groaned in content. “Black coffee is magic. Don’t know what I’d do without it.”  
  
“Well, Hank, I just got confirmation that we need to head to the scene, looks like there are five hostages being held by two Deviants. Thank you for the meal.”  
  
“Never thought I’d hear an android say that but sure, let’s head out.” He left the tip and the two left the café.  
  
As they walked Connor looked at the back of Hank.  
  
_Friends… it actually doesn’t sound too bad…_  
  
Though Connor was a ‘hunk of plastic’ he felt that odd sense in his system bounce around his head again. He felt that sort of hap-hazard smile tug at his lips again, it felt nice to be considered something other than a simple droid.  


	3. Update 3: Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor go to help advert the hostage situation in a local bank. 
> 
> Can they make the right choices and save everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Renworth for helping me better my work! 
> 
> Also I'm trying something out today by trying two different pathways you can choose. 
> 
> Please leave comments for feedback and happy reading!! xx

Like any crime scene, police were on the action and the perimeter of the bank had been secured with a barricade. Connor and Hank got out of the car just to be greeted by more rain.   
  
“Fuck’s sake.” Hank grunted, soon soaked.  
  
“Next time, should I remember to bring an umbrella, Hank?” Connor asked as he looked around. Sirens could be seen, bright beacons in the gloomy aura that surrounded the area. They made their way over to Captain Allen, who looked unimpressed to see Connor again.   
  
“Lieutenant Anderson, what a surprise to see you here. I didn’t expect you to be on this case- and with _that_.” He motioned to Connor- who nodded in response.  
  
“Captain Allen, we have to respond to any cases that involve Deviants. As you know, I was sent by CyberLife to find out why Deviants are acting this way.”   
  
Allen didn’t respond in a way that would indicate he had heard Connor speak. Quite the opposite – instead - he pushed past him to look more at Hank. “Lieutenant, there are five hostages being held by two deviants. We have to try and get rid of both of them to get the hostages out before we storm the place. If any of the hostages die, then things won’t fare well. We’re trying to keep this Deviant case on the down-low.”  
  
“Nothing more under the radar than a fucking hostage situation, Captain.”

 

Allen almost snarled at him, closing in on his personal space. “Watch your mouth, Lieutenant. If you don’t deal with these fucking androids now, you’ll receive further disciplinary action. I’m sure you don’t want that.”

  
As Allen pulled away, Connor noticed Hank looked visibly paler than before.  
  
“Captain Allen, we need information. Can we see CCTV? Where are the Deviants holding them?”  
  
A long drawn out sigh was heard. “Fine, you can have access to the CCTV, they’re being held in the Vault.”  
  
Hank and Connor decided to start with this, being the easiest option. The S.W.A.T control van that had the direct access to the CCTV feed.    
  
“Excuse me,” Connor began, as he looked at the officer. “We need to see the CCTV from just before the Deviant’s started acting hostile?”  
  
“We’re the Detroit Police- a special unit that are focusing purely on Deviant cases.” Hank added, in an attempt to not piss anyone else off. It would be worthwhile to convince the officers that they were there on official business, not just some prissy public ridiculers (or commonly known as journalists- who in fact, were nearby).

 

The officer nodded and directed them to the first screen that showed two Androids sitting next to each other. They looked rather uncomfortable - without any audio it was hard to tell what was being said - but the woman who was talking them through the matter was becoming increasingly distressed. When one of the androids slammed their hand down onto the table, the woman jumped back and the two had drawn their guns.   
  
“Shit.” Hank had a hand to his chin, scratching his beard in thought as he watched the footage loop.  
  
“We need to find out what had been going on that had caused them to become so… distressed over a simple talk. And why two…” He started scanning the CCTV- looking at a monitor that showed them from a different angle.   
  
_A male AX400 and a female HK400… both designed for household assistants but the AX400 is also more or less a babysitter…_

“Let’s look in the bank, Hank. As they’re in the vault we can look and see if the letters are still there.”   
  
“Sounds good.” Hank then turned, picking up a gun from the table and putting it into his pocket. Connor went to speak but the other gave him a look that indicated it was in his best interests to _shut the hell up._  


Entering the bank, it was in less disarray than previously thought. Yes, there were a few upturned tables- bullet holes in the walls, but it seems that most of the hostages that were taken were more than compliant (after all, being threatened by an android was still more or less _unheard_ of). Glass littered the floor - the bank’s screen stock report was flickering and fuzzing- numbers whirling about at different speeds, as if in competition.  
  
“Actually, isn’t as bad as I-” Hank stopped as he peered behind a pillar. There was a dead body laying propped up- blood having gushed from their nose. “Shit. Do they know there was a sixth? A victim?”

 

Peering closer, Connor looked the man up and down- his eyes glossed over. Through a scan Connor discovered he had received two bullets to the chest (one perforating the vena cava and the other hitting him square in the lung- causing it to collapse) and blunt force trauma from hitting his head against the pillar as he fell.

 

“…Should I determine time of death by analysing the blood?”   
  
“Fuck no.” Hank snapped. “And why are you asking this time? Don’t you usually do that shit _without_ warning?”   
  
“I thought it would be best to ask this time, Hank. The last two times I’d done it, you hadn’t… received it well. I was just taking a precaution this time.”   
  
“Thanks, but we don’t need to know. He died earlier today from the Deviants- that’s it.”   
  
As Connor went to pull away, the man lurched forwards at him. He tried to move back- worried about blood getting on Hank’s shirt.   
  
“S-Save us! T-The androids... they… they’re-” He broke off as he hacked up some blood - getting it onto Connor’s slacks before he slumped onto him as dead weight. Well…at least the time of death was now certain.  
  
“C-Connor!” Hank pushed the newly dead body off of his partner and saw his LED was bright red. “Connor? Are you alright?”   
  
“Yes, Hank.” His voice seemed a little distant. “There were no proper signs of life until he moved. I… it just caught me off guard.”   


Hank looked down and then back up at Connor. Androids didn’t feel. They could only _simulate_ feelings, right?  
  
Standing, they continued on their way to look around the bank. The air about them had changed since they came face to face with the corpse. Connor looked around and spotted the desk that matched the one shown in the CCTV, though overturned, he could recall the placement of how the desk had originally been thrown by the androids.

 

“Hank, this is the desk.” He crouched down and began to scan for any clues.   
  
“Surprised you can find it in all this mess. Then again, I shouldn’t be shocked.”   
  
Connor’s LED faded yellow as he spotted something. He leant forwards to pick it up.   
  
“This is a bank withdrawal request. Overdrafts that are due… for one address. It looks like the androids had come to inquire on behalf of the owner- they must’ve gotten into an argument about what was going on with the money that was due…” He trailed off as he looked around suddenly, like a dog chasing his tail.   
  
Hank was unimpressed. “Connor. What the fuck are you doing?”   
  
“Thirium.”  
  
“Fuck?”  
  
“Blue Blood. There are thirium traces here….”   
  
_The androids might have been being abused._  
  
“Not sure how that will help, but let’s continue looking.” Hank stood up again and looked at the wall that lead towards the vault. “Connor, look, it’s rA9 again.”   
  
“Written thirty-six times. Not as much as when we checked out Ortiz’s droid or Rupert, but it was recent.” He hummed. “What is rA9…? This has been bothering me more and more. How… fascinated they are with it.”  
  
“Well, we don’t have time to contemplate it now. We have to save the hostages.” Hank shrugged. He then pulled out the gun from earlier and handed it to Connor. “Hide this.”   
  
“But, Hank...” Connor held it loosely. “You know that an android in possession of a weapon goes against P.L 544-7 American Androids Act of 2029. Why would you violate that rule?”  
  
“Because, Connor, we need to save the humans, for fucks sake. If they die, things will not go well. We pledge to _protect_ people. If my drunken ass can do it, then you need to do it too.” He panted slightly, tired from his own sudden outburst. “Just, take my orders when I give them to you. As my partner, you should understand that we should be working together.”   
  
Connor nodded slowly. “Sorry, Lieutenant… I mean, Hank. I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
  
“You usually don’t have any problems going against android rules… so why the fuck are you questioning them now?”   
  
“I must apologise again.” Connor offered no further conversation to Hank. He was an android; thus, he should be following all rules that were set in place for a program like him. A program and _a friend_ to a human…

 

“Connor? You look confused. Are you ready to go?” Hank waved his hand in front of him to get his attention.   
  
“Yes, Hank. I am ready.” He blinked a few times and cocked the gun- hiding it between his shirt and jacket, let’s go.   
  
As they approached the vault, Connor heard a shot being fired. His first instinct was to launch Hank out of the way, feeling the impact of the bullet on his own skin. “Ca-Careful Lieutenant!” He breathed. “We should approach them with caution.”   
  
Hank nodded. The negotiation began.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Scenario One:

  
  
“We aren’t here to cause conflict! My name is Connor. What are your names?” He held his hand to his arm to stop the thirium from dripping too much.   
  
The AX400 spoke first. “Ritzu.” The HK400 spoke after. “Marina.”   
  
“Good, we know why you’re upset… you were being assaulted by your owners, weren’t you?” He held his hands up defensively and walked slowly towards them. LED red- _fear_ in the pit of his systems. His eyes caught the arms and faces of the droids. They had both heavy indications of blunt force trauma, as well as cigar burns.

 

Much like Ortiz’s android.   
  
“How do we know you’re not going to get us shut down?” Marina bitterly responded, her orange hair bouncing around her shoulders tears flowing freely. She continued to hold her gun towards the first hostage. “All humans do is exploit us. She refused the money to the new account. All we want to do is… live! To not get hurt by those that own us!”   
  
Hank kept his mouth shut. This was a job for the negotiator.  
  
“I understand that you don’t like being treated this way. But hurting humans isn’t the answer. I can promise you, if you don’t want to be shut down for good then you need to lower your weapons.”   
  
“N-No… we need to…” Ritzu was shaking, clutching his gun.  
  
“Please… if you lower the guns we can assure your safety. You can tell us about rA9 and where the androids are gathering.”  
  
They both looked at each other.   
  
“We don’t know where the place is… but rA9… that’s the god... the one who will save us all from our captivity.”   
  
Hank glanced at Connor. He was trying to motion towards something.   
  
He started to understand… they were getting nowhere with them.

 

_They have no useful information. They need to be taken out now._

 

With speed, they both drew their weapons and shot both droids three times, watching them both fall to a heap on the floor. The hostages around them all continued to sob, relieved that they were finally safe. Hank turned around and saw that Captain Allen had entered, hearing the gunfire.   
  
“Looks like you two did well. No casualties, I see.”   
  
“All hostages are alive and accounted for, Captain.” Connor replied- his hand returning to cover his wound. He looked disoriented as he looked at the lifeless droids. They were just alive a moment ago… but now? Thirium leaked out of them as they lay crumpled on the floor- lifeless like they had always been, right?   
  
_Like me… though there are hundreds that look like them… that means I can be replaced, can’t I?_  
  
But I don’t want to be replaced! I-I never want to experience death! I-   
  
“Come on, Connor… Let’s go back to the station.” Hank patted his shoulder and drove him from the scene, waking Connor from his internal battle.

 

 _Mission Successful._  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Scenario Two:

  
  
Connor huffed.   
  
“You don’t have to shoot at us!” Hank’s hands fiddled- wanting to reach for his gun. They didn’t look too happy. Hank and Connor had to be cautious.   
  
“You two need to calm down. If you’re not careful, you will be _killed._ There is a S.W.A.T team outside.”   
  
The male bot reacted by further raising his gun. “N-No we don’t want to hurt anyone… we don’t want to go back… it’s all the humans fault. They should suffer!” They turned, training their gun on the hostages for a moment.

  
“Lower your guns or we’ll be forced to shoot!” Connor yelled. Maybe this wasn’t the best approach. But he wasn’t sure a more calmer approach would suffice now.   
  
“No. We… we _will_ take our revenge!” The deviant duo both fired their guns twice-  taking two hostages each. Hank loudly swore - the two of them returning fire and shooting the deviants without question.

  
Captain Allen arrived shortly after.  
  
“What the fuck! I said the hostages needed to be alive! Four of them are now dead. What am I supposed to tell their families?”   
  
Hank leant against a nearby pillar. His wrinkles looked more dense than usual. His eyes were dulled, his usual spark all but lost.  “Shit, Connor. We…fucked up bad…”   
  
Connor’s LED flashed red as he looked at the scene. The blue and red blood had combined, spreading a purple mess across the floor. “I…” He sounded distant. “I apologise… I thought that was the best approach… I didn’t think…” He looked down as Allen left to go and check on the sole survivor- a screaming woman.   
  
Hank quickly carted him away from the scene- they had clearly overstayed their welcome -and they had _more_ than enough paperwork now.  
  
_Mission Failed._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Update 4: Fading Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank take a much needed visit to Jimmy's Bar. But as everyone knows: androids aren't allowed in bars... will there be any trouble for this android and his friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my sweet Renworth for helping me beta as always! Ilysm!!!!! Thanks again for always helping me make my work better and better with every suggestion and correction with my terrible sentence forms! xxxx
> 
> Also Tori! I'M CALLING YOU OUT! ENJOY THIS ANGST!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If You Chose the Second Scenario:

  
  
The silence between Hank and Connor had affectedthe rest of the precinct. With the entire place quiet, everyone was only left to their own dark thoughts. Especially Connor. His mind was clogged with the events of the day. All those people died… He kept trying to simulate what he’d done wrong- too much.  
  
“Connor?” Hank’s voice cut through his thoughts. “You’re being too quiet.” Usually he’d be talking about the mission, the next step to take in trying to find out about Deviants. But today… he was a lost lamb.  
  
“Sorry, Lieutenant. I was thinking about today’s case. I see that the measures I took caused themto self-destruct and cost the lives of several witnesses. I apologise for the mistakes I made.” He looked down and then back up- maintaining eye contact is polite and respected in a formal conversation. “Maybe I should just report myself back to CyberLife… they can take the measures they need to be able to correct the errors I make. I should run a diagnostic to see if anything is wrong with me.”  
  
Standing up Hank grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.  
  
“I told you to stop talking about sending yourself back.” His voice was deep and growling. “Everyone makes mistakes, Connor. That can counts for androids too.”  
  
“I apologise,” was the only offer Connor could give in attempt to console his partner. Hank obliged and let go of his collar, grabbing his car keys.  
  
“Follow me, we’re going to Jimmy’s.”  
  
 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

If You Chose the First Scenario:

 

 Connor was thinking thoroughly… his thoughts from earlier had really creeped him out. Hank was busy typing away on his computer and hadn’t fully registered the fact that his work partner was becoming consumed by his own thoughts.  
  
_They looked like a lot of other Androids… but they had their own personalities. I know I’m the only liveprototype right now but, I can be replaced.  
  
_“CONNOR!” Hank’s voice cut through his thoughts. “I’ve been calling your fucking name for the past five minutes!”  
  
“Sorry, Lieu- I mean, Hank. I was a little bit lost in my own thoughts.”  
  
“Really? Is everything alright? I mean you don’t usually stay this quiet. You usually talk my fucking ear off.”  
  
Frowning, Connor’s LED went yellow with a hint of red. “I’m not entirely sure. I think I need to run a diagnostic on my systems. I’m thinking there’s something wrong…”  
  
“What do you mean?” Hank frowned and fully turned his attention to Connor. “We did brilliant on this case, is there something wrong?”  
  
“I just,” Connor blinked a few times. “Have _unnecessary_ thoughts within my system…”  
  
Hank looked down at his keys and picked them up. “Well, while you run your diagnostic, let’s go to Jimmy’s. I need a drink.”

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At this point, the regulars to Jimmy’s were used to Connor’s attendance at the bar. Everyone knew Androids were banned from entering bars, but no one wanted to mess with the Lieutenant- especially when he was drunk. It seemed like Connor was the only one who could get through to Hank when he drank too much (due to his unrelenting nature).  
  
When they sat down at the front of the bar Hank groaned and leant on the counter heavily. “Two whiskeys.” He wanted to test if Connor would be able to taste it.   
  
“Lieutenant, it seems my diagnostic came up with no errors…” He looked down and sighed.  
  
Hank took a sip from his drink and pushed one towards Connor. “Taste this. And what error were you looking for?”  
  
Grabbing the glass, he took a small whiff and took a sip. It was strong alcohol content at 40%, not that it would have any effect on Connor anyway. He liked the taste however, it made him felt like he belonged in the bar.

 

LED now going red, he sighed and held his drink- imitating Hank. “I have started to… get worried about being replaced. Though I am the only RK800 prototype that is currently active, I don’t want there to be any other like me… Seeing the Deviants being shot today… there are at least five hundred and twenty-six other Androids like them that are active in Detroit alone.”  
  
Brows, furrowing- Hank’s mouth drew into a hard line. “Sounds like quite a problem for an Android to have.”  
  
“You don’t think it’s ridiculous? As droid, I shouldn’t be having these…. These…”  
  
“Feelings?” Hank suggested. “Well, I admit it’s strange, but you’re not a normal Android, Connor.”

 

Connor went to speak again but two men approached. They both looked scruffy- tattered clothing, clearly, they were some of the men who had lost their jobs to androids.  
  
“Oi,” One grunted- his face was ruddy and red with the colour of alcohol. Androids aren’t allowed… into bars.” He then slung his arm around him- his Bloody Mary sloshing onto both their jackets.  
  
“Hey,” Hank barked. “This Android is with me, don’t go spilling your fucking drinks on what’s mine.”

 

The man pulled away grunting. The other man leant on the side between Hank on Connor, sloshing his drink into Hank’s lap.  
  
“The fuck?” He jumped up and growled.  
  
“Sorry, Grandpa. Why don’t you go clean yourself up?” He wheezed a laugh and Hank turned away.  
  
“Connor, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just wait here.”  
  
Now alone with the two men, Connor could analyse the situation. They seemed hostile- their new drinks were Sunset Rums- quite an alcoholic drink. They had drunk at least three glasses before they dumped their drinks on them- both didn’t seem like they’d be able to hold their liquor.  
  
“Come outside with us, fucking android!” They sloshed their drinks around again, getting more on Connor before he grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.  
  
“We said, come outside. We gotta show… you… something.” He kept hiccupping, the other one picking up a bottle of whiskey and paying for it.  
  
In all the confusion, Connor wasn’t entirely sure what to do and was dragged out by the two men before he could stop them from doing so.  
  
They pushed him up against the wall down the side of Jimmy’s. Connor grunted- LED flashing yellow as his cheek scraped the side.  
  
_Rule P.L 567-8 American Androids Act of 2029- Androids cannot harm a human being, alive or dead or they will be rightly disposed of as overseen by the supreme court of CyberLife_.

 

Connor recited this rule in his head. He couldn’t risk getting destroyed and replaced… he didn’t want to be-  
  
“So,” One of the two men clucked loudly, cutting right through Connor’s panicked thoughts. “You think you can just walk into a bar? What, can androids not read?”  
  
Scanning the two men, Connor could finally see who they were:

 

_The one who was in the middle of speaking was:_

_Jeremiah, Zack._

_Height: 6’ 0”- Weight: 190.3_

_Criminal record: Abuse, D.U.I, Theft._

_The one holding the bottle was:_

_William McGee_

_Height: 6’ 5” – Weight 179.2_

_Criminal record: D.U.I, Attempted murder, Theft._

His vision returned to normal and Jeremiah pressed his arm against Connor’s throat. “No ‘Droids… allowed in bars!”  
  
“They belong to us humans, and nothing else!” William’s speech was slurred, but he brought the bottle of whiskey into Connor’s face.  
  
The glass shattered instantly upon contact and Connor felt something leaking from his nose. He was losing Thirium. His LED sunk to its familiar red shade. He couldn’t just push them away; that could be classified as harming Humans.  
  
Hank. He needed Hank.  
  
Connor was quickly thrown to the floor and was quickly greeted with a foot to the stomach several times. Usually, Connor could bear it, but today, with his core still fragile, he had to let out a breath of pain.  
  
“Please, I must ask you to stop attacking me. Even though I cannot personally harm you, as it goes against my protocol- attacking or damaging Detroit Police Property can result with you being detained by federal agents.”  
  
A horrid buzzing sound could be heard as something connected to the section between Connor’s shoulder blades. He had been tasered. He tried to move, but, everything below his neck had become immobile due to a short circuit in his system.  
  
_Hank… I can call wirelessly… I need his help_.

 

He suddenly heard a click and his eyes faltered for a moment.  
  
“Ooo, look here Will! His arm came right off!” Jeremiah pulled Connor up by his hair and slapped him down with his own arm.  
  
“He’s bleeding that blue blood! We should make him bleed more.”  
  
Connor panted slightly- struggling to keep the thirium out of his mouth. “Put my arm back…NOW! I will report you if you don’t leave me alone.”

 

He was shoved up against the wall again and felt his head smack against the wall- thirium leaked down his head. They decided to keep smacking him down with their shoes, coated with filth.  
  
“I thought we told you we’d teach you a fucking lesson you dipshit!” Jeremiah threw the arm down and went to take a swing. His knuckles connected with Connor’s face- sending blue flashes into his eyes. He was speechless.  
  
Connor felt sick… he shouldn’t have to be forced to submit like this? He should be able to defend himself… he should be allowed to save himself from being this badly injured.  
  
_I &@/ vi€_ _$%%  
  
_ Out of nowhere, William was about to smash another bottle onto Connor when it was ripped from his grasp.  
  
“Connor! Jesus Christ, I told you to stay inside!” He then punched William square in the jaw. Even in his hazy state, Connor heard a sickening crack. He turned to Jeremiah and held his fists up. “Do you _really_ want to mess with Grandpa?”  
  
Jeremiah went pale and practically dragged William away while Hank cussed and spat at them with such ferocity, that even a sailor would blush.  
  
“H-Hank…” Connor still couldn’t move. “H-Hank?”  
  
Hank was quickly by his side- clicking his arm back into place. “What do I always tell you? You never listen to anything I fucking say.”  
  
“I apologise… they dragged me out. It is against my protocol to attack humans… I have to obey all humans. You understand the laws of androids?”

 

With a sigh, Hank nodded and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started to clean up his nose.  
  
Connor began to speak anyway, his voice box sounded strained: “An android may not injure… a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being… to come to harm. A-An android must obey orders given it by human beings… except where such orders would conflict with the F-First Law. And, an android must protect… its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second L-Law. We all have to learn them, be it ‘droid or human...” He wheezed and felt more thirium leak from his head. Hank quickly pressed the handkerchief to him to stop it.  
  
The expression Hank wore was twisted with pain, like he was the one bleeding.  
  
Nodding slowly, Connor slumped onto him. “My systems show I have some minor damage to my ‘stomach’… Just some light bruising to the skin…I can heal myself but I’ll need more thirium…”  
  
“And what about your nose and head?”  
  
“Both will be fine. I will have to go into a sleep state later to run more diagnostics, but nothing seems too out of place.” Connor blinked slowly, still slightly dazed as he looked at Hank. His heart was elevated- panting slightly as he cradled Connor. “Lieutenant, your heart rate is elevated…”  
  
“Gee, I fucking wonder why!” Hank snapped as he picked Connor up. “Shit, you’re heavier than you look!”  
  
“Yes, most of my weight is my frame and components, I must apologise. I’m… about to enter a forced sleep state for the sake of my….” He was cut off his eyes closed. His LED was flashing, yellow and blue.  
  
“Connor?” Hank felt his heart beat quicken even more as he rushed back to his car. Lighting flashed overhead. “Connor… everything is going to be alright. I’m going to get you some more thirium….” He carefully put him in and got into the driver’s seat. The stores wouldn’t close for another twenty minutes, if he put on his sirens he could reach the closest one in good time. Putting his foot on the gas and turning on the blues and twos before he began to race down the street. Weary eyes looked towards Connor every chance he got. The poor android was covered in alcohol and thirium, his head tilted back slightly and arms lose in his lap.  
  
“Calm down, Hank…” He spoke softly to himself. “Connor said he was in a sleep mode… needs to run diagnostics… he isn’t dying…”  
  
There was a sudden gasp from Connor. His eyes opened wide and his body convulsed- arching against the seat and shaking voilently.  
  
“E-Error 5789. Thirium needed to complete diagnostic... Error…” His voice was broken and his eyes rolled back- he was in pain, his only thoughts:

 

_I &@/ vi€$%%_

_I &@/ vi€$%t_

Hank winced as he saw the droid struggle in his peripheral. He didn’t deserve it… Connor shouldn’t be struggling like this. He worked harder than anyone in the entire fucking police force. But, of course, being an android meant his progress was always unseen- the failures he’d accumulated due to Hanks own stupidity (almost being thrown off by the android Rupert), were all they cared about.

 

Quickly pulling into a space, Hank struggled to pick up his writhing companion and burst into the CyberLife store. “Fuck, help me I need thirium! I need it, NOW!”  
  
Luckily, the store was empty, save for the androids that served there.  
  
“How may we help you today?” A VB800 Male approached him. His brown hair was slicked back- his red and white polo bright in the luminous lights.  
  
“My android, he’s the RK800 prototype, Connor. He got attacked… fuck… I need blue blood.”  
  
“Thirium needed to c-completediagnot-t-tic... error…”  
  
The VB800 nodded and scanned Connor. “We can contact CyberLife to replace this android if it is unresponsive. Would you like to replace?”  
  
“FUCK NO!” Hank barked. “I need blue blood, NOW.” He set Connor down and made sure he was leaning on his chest- that way it’d be easier to give him the blue blood. The VB800 quickly went away to fetch a few bottles.  
  
“That will be-”

 

“I don’t care! I’ll pay in a minute!”  
  
Hank popped off the first cap and kept Connor’s jaw open before he started to pour the thirium into his mouth- slow as to not accidentally waste any. He repeated this process with the other two bottles and then closed his mouth.  
  
“It seems your android is doing nicely now. It will wake up in roughly two to five hours. Shall we proceed to payment?”  
  
Feeling drained, Hank nodded and gently set Connor onto the floor before he scanned his hand at the counter and returned to pick him up.

  
“Have a nice day, CyberLife thanks you for your purchase.”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The thunder and lightning continued to bellow overhead as Hank pulled up into the driveway. He was exhausted, but he needed to take care of Connor- like Connor had for him… countless times.  
  
Grabbing him again softly he took Connor inside and straight to the bath to wash him down. He slowly peeled his clothes away- guilt welling in his chest as he saw the wounds on Connor’s abdomen as well as his arms and of course, his face wasn’t the best it’s been. But he looked so peaceful…  
  
“I’m sorry Connor…” He sighed and finished washing him, grabbing a towel to dry him off before he carried him to the couch. Hank wasn’t quite ready to give Connor his bed- that was his sanctuary. “Ok, let’s get you dressed…” He grabbed some boxers and a clean t-shirt that read: _‘Knights of the Black Death’_ and took care as he put it over his head.  
  
Connor abruptly jolted up and looked around.  
  
“Hank!”  
  
“Connor, I’m here.” He held him by the shoulders and made sure he could see him. “Look at me.”  
  
Blinking, Connor’s LED was yellow, changing to a soft blue as he saw Hank’s face.  
  
“My diagnostics are better. _Model RK800, Serial#: 313-248-317. Bios 7.4, Revision 0483.  
Reboot… Memory: Intact. Loading OS… System Initialization… Checking Biocomponents… Ok. Initializing Biosensors… Ok. Initializing AI Engine… Ok. Memory Status… Ok. All Systems, Ok. Ready_.”  
  
Hank looked at him and nodded. “You had… an error…. In the car.”  
  
“That was for my diagnostic. Without the thirium I couldn’t complete it. I’m sorry…. I can tell you are distressed Hank… I have to apologise for-”  
  
He was cut off from speaking as Hank pressed their lips together. It was short and sweet. Hank was the first to pull away while Connor was stuck in place.  
  
“Hank? What was that?” His LED flashed from yellow to red. “Did you want me to be quiet?” Connor looked at him with utter confusion. He still didn’t understand. What did it mean. A few moments passed and Connor spoke again. “Lieutenant? What was that?”  
  
“I don’t know, alright? Just shut the fuck up and forget I did it.” He pulled away- face flushed. “Your clothes are in the wash- don’t touch them and don’t you dare try and make breakfast.” He got up and walked towards his room. “I did it because you’re special to me… more than anything… N-Now don’t bother me until _I_ get myself up.”  
  
“But, Hank?” Connor frowned and looked up towards the Lieutenant. “Thank you for helping me, I know it was stressful for you.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be worried about me. You should be worried about yourself.” He then left Connor- more or less slamming the door.  
  
Now in silence, Connor thought over his experience with the men and his acute memory of being in the CyberLife store. It had felt like he was choking… drowning underwater. Seeing Hank distressed and how exhausted he looked when everything had calmed down.  
  
“What is there to worry about?” He then noticed something.

 

He was trembling. His hands were shaking rather violently and that made no sense. His diagnosticswere fine… he was OK, there shouldn’t be this _feeling_. Or the funny feeling in his thiruim pump when he thought about what Hank did to him to make him quiet…

 

And once more, the broken thought ran through his mind on repeat.

 

_I &@/ vi€$%t._


	5. Update 5: Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is becoming increasingly confused about his current situation. 
> 
> Hank has noticed that something is off, but can't figure out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took an age to type this! I was having some really bad writers block, so I was only able to finish this recently.   
> ALSO, I have to apologise again! My blessed beta needs some well-deserved rest so all my works for a while will be unseen by a beta so I apologise if things leave a sour taste in your mouth compared to my other chapters.
> 
> Also thanks again for always reading my work, I hope you all have a lovely day and please comment honestly on what you think (I am really nervous about this chapter)!
> 
> Thanks.

The next morning, Hank came into the living-room and saw Connor on the couch. He was frozen, staring down at his hands the were trembling slightly, his artificial breathing was soft and slightly panicked.

“Connor?” His voice pierced through his thoughts and made the android jolt and turn his head around. 

“Yes, Hank?”

Now that Hank was sober, he was more alert than ever, his gaze latched onto Connor. He looked strained, LED at yellow, his face taught as he tried to not convey any emotions. Hank edged a little closer. It looked as though Connor had bags under his eyes.

“Are you alright? I mean… you look tired.” 

Connor stood up and shook his head. “I am perfectly fine. My diagnostics are clear, I’ve run them enough times to know that I am in working order. As an android, I cannot look tired or stressed, that would be an emotion.” He blinked slowly and tried to fix his rumpled t-shirt. 

“I just,” Hank paused. His brows knitted together in contemplation as he scratched his beard. “You’re not acting like yourself. I would’ve expected you to wake me up for the most opportune time to get breakfast before we had to go to the precinct, or something?” 

“Ah, yes, I apologise. I was busy running my diagnostics.”

“Fuck, how many times did you run your diagnostics?”

“Five-hundred-and-eighty-three times.”

The atmosphere grew thick. The look on Hank’s face was one of concern as silence filled the room. Suffocating them both. Why would he run his diagnostics that many times? It just didn’t make sense. If there was nothing wrong with his system within the first ten times maybe fifteen at a stretch, then he should be satisfied with his results.

“Why? Why did you run it so many times?” 

Looking down, Connor took a breath and faced him. “Something felt different within my system. It’s something I can’t quite place. I was… concerned that I wouldn’t be able to be at my best if there was something wrong. So, I tried again and again until I was personally satisfied. After yesterday… with the assault, the day before with the hostage situation… everything seems to be having a sort of invisible effect on me. I don’t know what to do. Maybe it’s all in my head.”

His LED faded to red again and he simply shook his head- as if willing his own bad thoughts away. “I’ll be ok. I just need to get ready, you said my uniform was in the washer-dryer?”

Hank nodded and pushed his hair back, not fully knowing what to do. How do you even take care of an Android that doesn’t understand… himself? “After we get dressed, wanna head out for another breakfast? I’m still not stocked up on edible food.” He walked into the kitchen to get out food for Sumo and a drink of water for himself. 

“Sure, Hank. That sounds good, I just need to get ready, my jacket got ruined yesterday…” He kneeled down and started to disconnect the armband and triangles. “Do you have a jacket I could borrow? We will have to stop by CyberLife later to get a new one, but for now I can attach the bands onto it.”

“You, don’t have to keep them. I can just lend you the coat.” He frowned as he saw Connor working hard to get them off. “The LED will be fine.” 

“As a CyberLife Android, I need to make sure I am fully recognisable merchandise. Without the band and triangle, I will be reported to return to the main base to get appropriate uniform and then, a mandatory check-up.”

“Connor, you’re not… just…” His lips drew into a hard line across his face. “Listen it’s…” He puffed and turned away. “I’ll get you your jacket.” 

Connor watched him go and sat back on his knees. He felt like he was grasping at straws…. Wisps of information within his brain that were just out of reach. He couldn’t figure out what was going on- and as an android who was made to find a solution to any problem, it frustrated him even more. 

“Frustration…” He mumbled as he rose from his crouching position. 

Hank appeared a few moments later holding a bundle of clothes for him to change into. He was wearing one of his signature blue striped shirt and leather jacket with jeans and the first pair of shoes he grabbed. 

“Here you go. We’re leaving in five minutes.” 

***

They arrived at the Coffee Shop again and Connor was donning his armband and triangles over a dark navy blazer. 

“Where did you get this from, Lieutenant?” He adjusted the lapels and sat down after Hank. 

“I wore it to a friend’s wedding, many years ago. It won’t fit me now so, you can keep it.” He then ordered the same from the last time they were there. “Say, Connor, can you actually eat?”

Connor thanked him quickly for the jacket, his pump quickening and then relaxing. “I... don’t think I can. I can taste, and drink. Drinking for if I need more Thirium in my system.” He fingers fiddled with the lapel of his jacket and disguised it as simply adjusting himself in the suit that was still slightly too big.

“Maybe we could test it?”

Connor shook his head and pulled out his coin- he often found comfort in it. “I’m not sure my structure is capable of trying to chew on things. My jaw is mainly functional to talking and drinking, that is all.”

“Are there any biocomponents you could get to try and consume food?”

He hummed as his LED faded to yellow, the coin flipping around his fingers. “Potentially, would it be better for you if I got biocomponents that would make me… human.” 

The last word hung in the air heavily. The waitress came and gave the drinks out before disappearing to serve others. 

“I don’t…” Hank hummed and took a sip of his coffee, hoping the aroma and taste would wake him up enough for him to be able to think of an appropriate answer. “Being human isn’t about being able to eat… though it does keep us alive…”

“Then may I ask a potential personal question, Lieutenant?” 

“I keep telling you to call me Hank, but when don’t you ask personal questions?”

“What is being human? How can I be more human?”

Hank took another sip. He really didn’t know how to answer the android before him. It was like he was a parent, trying to explain something crude to a child in the most un-lewd way possible. 

“Being human… it’s quite complex to explain it, Connor. I’m not really the best person to ask.” 

The coin was now whizzing around his hands- blurry and noisy. “I see. Who would be best to ask such things?”

Shrugging Hanks snatched the coin out of his hands and put it down on the table making a harsh thunk- obviously that was going to leave a dent in the untreated wood. 

Damn coin…

“A priest? A book, maybe Elijah Kamski himself- he seems like he knows about creating life.” He sighed and downed the rest of his coffee before he picked at his food. 

Connor went to speak again, but stopped as his sensors picked up faint panicked screaming. He closed his eyes and tried to hone in on the cause. 

“Connor?” Hank looked up at him from his meal and saw the android was frozen in place, only his eyes moved- interacting with his surroundings. 

Something wasn’t right. Something was coming…

Just then glass shattered as a body was thrown through it. By the red spilling out onto the floor, Connor instantly knew, this wasn’t an Android…

“Hank, civilians are being hurt, we have to figure out what is causing it.” His voice was soft, disconnected as his mind was searching for too many answers at once. 

“Right, I’ll lead them to the back exit, you look out the front and see if you can find what threw that man through the window!” Hank then pulled out his badge and started barking orders to the rest of the public that were in the café. 

Connor didn’t waste any time and went straight to peering out of the door, to see if he could assess the situation enough to find out what they were really dealing with. 

A WR600 model was charging towards the small establishment, his eyes wide with an untameable fury. The face of the android was scratched, the film of synthetic skin peeling away as thiruim poured down his nose. One of his eyes were black, with the blue hazy pupil showing through- a clear indication that this particular WR600 model was blind in that eye. 

Its eye is damaged, by the amount of thirium coming from its nose, I can tell that it is suffering from not just self-destructive tendencies, but also from critically damaged Biocomponents. It won’t last too long with that many injuries to the head, arms, and torso…

“Connor!” Hank barked, his voice cutting through Connor’s mind-palace. “What the fuck is going on?” His gun was held up slightly in a defensive position, ready to strike at what was now threatening their peaceful morning. 

“A deviant, Lieutenant.” Connor stepped back a little, trying to assess the situation around him. “A WR600 Model, under the human name of Raphael. It is suffering from multiple blunt trauma wounds to the head, abdomen, arms and of course, it is blind in one eye.”

Raphael started to change faster and Connor looked around. It would be best to confront it in an enclosed space, the Café was already empty, so that means no civilians would be harmed. 

“Hank go inside, I’m going to lure it in here.” 

Nodding and turning quickly on his heel, Hank disappeared behind the counter, crouching down, ready to intervene if need be.

“Raphael!” Connor yelled and waved his hand, “Come here, we can talk calmly, I won’t harm you.” 

Quickly, Connor was able to lead Raphael inside and then they simply stood. Raphael eye was still burning with an anger unquenchable. 

Stress level 55%...

“How do you know my name?” His voice-box sounded broken, his speech faltered between sounding human and sounding broken and robotic. “No one remembers my name. I’m only known as WR600, the Shit-Collector… TrashDroid…”

“I know you’re upset, you’re angry, but I’m here to help you.”

Raphael’s head snapped up and he hissed slightly. “How will you help me? You’re an Android too, right?”

Stress level 60%...

“I am, I’m here to make sure humans don’t shut you down. If you help me, help the humans, we will work something out.”

Stress level 63%...

“No…. what do you mean?” His voice was a little higher pitched, Raphael went to holding his face, near his blinded eye and winced. “Help the humans after they did this to me?”

Stress level 70%...

“THEY… HUMANS…” He started to hunch forwards, distress clear on his features as more thirium dripped down his face. “They treat us like we’re nothing… gum on their shoe! I do what they can’t be bothered to do the job that I do, and they take me for granted! I don’t owe them anything!” His body was now convulsing against himself. This wasn’t working. 

Stress level 80%…

Taking a deep breath, Connor sighed and held his hands before trying to step forwards. “Alright, then, from… android to android… Just tell me where Jericho is and I’ll be able to help you.” 

Raphael snapped up, arms hanging low, a twisted smile. “Jericho? You really think I’d take you to Jericho? After you’ve pledged allegiance to humans! You need to go just like other humans!”

Hank shot up holding his gun at Raphael. “Not so fast!” His hands were shaking slightly as he tried to keep his aim steady.

Heart rate is elevated… hands trembling from nerves… Hank is nervous.

“Hank! Don’t make any threats or sudden movements!”

Before he could turn back and talk to the WR600, he was knocked out of the way and into a nearby counter, temporarily disabling his functions while he checked on his biocomponents.

I need to remain calm and recite what I need to: Model RK800, Serial#: 313-248-317. Bios 7.4, Revision 0483.  
Reboot… Memory: Intact. Loading OS… System Initialization… Checking Biocomponents… Ok. Initializing Biosensors… Ok. Initializing AI Engine… Ok. Memory Status… Ok. All Systems, Ok. Ready.

Before he was able to open his eyes, he could only hear a loud, muffled grumble and Hank yelling for Connor before a loud thud came from beside him and a slight grunt. Finally, being able to focus, Connor saw that Hank was in a crumpled heap on the floor. Thin lines of blood trickled down his forehead, appearing from his grey hairline. His face was scrunched up.

Scanning… Hank isn’t dying… he’s suffering from blunt force trauma to the head- resulting in a medium flow of bleeding. Ribcage is bruised heavily- no breakage… and a sprained arm. Proceed to call for back up.

As his call was being made, his LED flashed from yellow to red. Something felt different within his system. Something was causing him to pick up the gun from Hank’s limp hands and slowly rise. He could still hear Raphael cursing at them- clearly not taking the chance to run away. 

That android had hurt Hank.

I &@/ vi€$%t.

That android had caused Hank pain.

I &@/ vi€$%t.

That android shouldn’t…

I &@/ vi€$%t.

It shouldn’t…

“Live.” Connor breathed before he spun around at top speed, his deft finger pulling the trigger- causing it to break at how fast he fired rounds into the chest of the WR600 before him. He even found himself counting the shots: One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.   
The gun was useless now, the trigger had been jammed into the body of itself. Crumpled into nothing more than a useless brick. 

Connor’s cosmetic breathing hitched slightly as he watched Raphael sink to his knees, much like Daniel had many months before.

“You’ll never find Jericho… you don’t deserve the freedom we have. You are just like them- and thus, are an enemy to us androids.” His voice then faded out- slowed and came to a stop as his LED lost its light. 

Connor landed on his knees and crawled back to Hank, gently putting his head into his lap to offer some leverage to try and offer some kind of comfort. He didn’t yet notice the blood that was staining his synthetic skin and clothes… but he knew one thing for sure.

For the first time…

Connor felt useless.


	6. Update 6: Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank suffers a long term injury.
> 
> Connor begins to crack.
> 
> Madness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. 
> 
> It's been really hard to motivate myself to actually write this fully and I'm so sorry that it could read as quite disjointed. 
> 
> Please give me feedback on what you thought. 
> 
> Thanks for staying with me for this long. Have a nice day. xxx

 

Connor was not allowed into the ambulance that arrived for Hank.   
  
He should’ve known this, being an android and all… but being reduced to waiting in the charging station until the police had assessed the café was beyond the thought process he’d be given.

While waiting, he could still look around the area, be observant.   
  
And that was when he noticed it.   
  
Blood.  
  
There was human blood all over his hands. Even though the rain was hitting his frame with a fair amount of force, the red substance wouldn’t wash away.   
  
_I couldn’t save Hank… I couldn’t do anything to help. I tried to stop the bleeding. I was completely useless in there.  
  
_ LED permanently stuck in red, Connor turned to see Captain Allen approaching him. He was bemused, his face showing signs of distress and anger.   
  
“I see you made quite a target out of that _thing_ in there.”   
  
“I was just doing as instructed. That Deviant had attacked Han- Lieutenant Anderson, so I took the measures needed. It broke laws of androids… it didn’t deserve to continue living, so to speak. It also neglected to tell us about Jericho after I asked it multiple times.” Connor sounded defensive- like he’d been caught drawing on the walls when he was clearly asked not to.   
  
“And despite your efforts, you failed to keep your Lieutenant from being hurt. What do you have to say about that?”   
  
Connor looked around a little and then at his hands again. They were still bloodstained and slightly trembling. “I… I have nothing to say. I failed to do what I needed to do. Not only failing my main mission, but being inadequate towards keeping my partner safe. I understand this error on my part.”  
  
“Now you really know how to reflect don’t you?” Allen sneered and looked the android up and down. “Well, you need to come with us to the hospital, Chief Fowler has told us you needed to go to there, but seem as you may be a threat, we’re taking you in the van.”  
  
“I understand.” Were the simple words that left the RK800’s parted lips, but deep down, he couldn’t quite grasp this. He was merely trying to defend Hank from further harm from Raphael… but did that really make him dangerous?   
  
Then it hit him.  
  
He had breached the American Androids Act of 2029: P.L 544-7: _Androids cannot be in possession of a fire-arm._  
  


That made him near-deviant… Too close to call. Yes, he’d used a gun before when it came to taking down Daniel… but today…  
  
 _Why was I so upset to see Hank like that?_  
  
“Oi, android.” Allen clicked his fingers in front of the android and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
“I apologise. I am ready to go and see the Lieutenant.”

  
  
**

  
  
The ride there was a blur to Connor. His eyes were focused on nothing in particular and all his senses were dulled. Every bump they crossed or every time they found themselves screeching to a halt due to some stupid pedestrian; nothing was being registered by the RK800.   
  
“RK800.” Allen announced as he opened the doors to his S.W.A.T van. “Come with me, Fowler wants us to meet him in the Lieutenant’s room for the report. Oi, android, that’s an order!”   
  
_That’s an order. I can’t argue._  
  
“Understood.” Connor then turned and swiftly got out of the van, ready to follow Captain Allen wherever he was needed.

  
  
**

  
  
It only took them a few minutes to reach Captain Fowler. He didn’t look impressed.   
  
Connor scanned him- a force of habit he could never shake- and saw that Fowler was stressed. High levels of anxiety and despair. His neurons were low in activity, but overworking to try and piece information he’d just been given together. Connor let his eyes flicker around and gather information on the room around him, things to keep his mind distracted from thinking about Hank’s body, lifeless and bloodied on the ground.  
  
“Connor.”   
  
The sudden use of his assigned name made his frame jolt and look up, before he quickly got into a more respectable stance.   
  
“Yes, Captain Fowler?”   
  
“Captain Allen has told me about what happened. I want you to come with me to see Hank. By now, he should have woken up.”  
  
“Of course.”   
  
With quick steps, they went through to his private room.   
  


“’Bout time you got back here, Fowler.” Hank cussed as he tried to sit up. Fowler pushed him back down and shook his head. “You can’t get up yet, Hank. You need to rest.”  
  
“Why do I? We need to get back on that investigation!” He tried to sit up again.  
  
“Lieutenant, I advise you stay down until the doctor says otherwise.”  
  
Hank looked up and grimaced as he saw Connor. He looked the RK800 up and down before turning to Fowler.  
  
“Who’s android is that? Why did you bring that hunk of tin in here?”

Connor felt something in his system shake. Something deep inside made him feel sick? Feel? What as this… It didn’t make any sense.   
  
“I am Connor, I was sent by CyberLife to aid you on the investigation.”   
  
“What, the investigation into Red Ice?”   
  
Connor went to correct him, but Fowler placed a hand against his chest. “Of course. Connor is here to also take care of you. Since you’re being discharged from hospital to stay at home for rest for a few days, we need Connor to take care of you.   
  
“Where is Cole?” Hank didn’t even seem to care that Connor was there. He simply kept his gaze on Fowler, who started to sweat in response. The RK800 scanned the Chief and saw that his blood was elevated.  
  
“Cole is… he’s with Alana… She went up for the weekend remember?”   
  
Hank nodded slowly- still clearly confused. “Thought Alana was going to her old man’s by herself, but I guess if I got hurt, she wouldn’t want Cole to stay around me while I’m healing.” He laughed a little and then groaned- holding his side.   
  
“Lieutenant Anderson, your blood pressure is high, I suggest trying to relax while we sort out everything for you.” Connor blinked and looked at the both of them.   
  
“Don’t tell me what to do tin-can.” Hank closed his eyes. “Let me rest, Fowler, please take it out.”   
  
Fowler lead Connor out and closed the door.   
  
“You have to stay with him when he gets discharged.”  
  
The RK800’s LED went to red. “But Captain… I don’t have any protocol for such things- I am only trained to take care of suspects, putting them in their place. I am only there to track down deviants.”   
  
Fowler held up his hand to keep him quiet.   
  
“I don’t care, you’re assigned to him, you follow his orders most of the time, but now you’re going to do everything you can to keep him there until he regains his memories. The doctors said it shouldn’t be too long, but you need to make sure he doesn’t go for the bottle either.”  
  
Connor nodded and looked at Hank through the window. “You have my word, Captain.”

  
  
**

  
  
After Hank had been discharged, he was given a lift home from Fowler- brining him and the android to his drive before turning to the silver-haired man.   
  
“Ok, Hank. Connor will take care of you, we’ll call you when we need you back.”  
  
“What about the case files?”   
  
“I got them brought here. You don’t have anything to worry about, ok?” Fowler patted his arm and then looked in the back at Connor. “Help him out.”   
  
Quickly, the RK800 nodded and went to get the door helping a begrudging Hank out and towards the door, thanking Fowler before getting through the entrance to be greeted by Sumo who whined when he saw how tired and groggy his master was.   
  
“Hello Sumo, we’re back. Sorry you were left for so long.” Connor assisted Hank to his room and grabbed his pyjamas.   
  
“Why am I here? I need to work.”   
  
“Lieutenant, it is almost ten in the evening. You should rest while I get you something to eat. You can start work here tomorrow.”   
  
“Stop telling me what to do.” Hank grunted as he pulled on his pyjamas- not really making the effort to get up. They’d fixed everything else thanks to new age of medicine, it was just the amnesia who would take a while to simply go away.  
  
Connor started to clean up to his best ability- not sure how to separate the recyclables from perishables… the clean washing from the dirty, but at least he was able to serve him a bowl of cereal.   
  
As Hank fell asleep- he took the bowl up and started to look through the files himself.

 This was going to be a long week.

  
  
**

  
  
Over the next few days, Connor had to hide all the alcohol in the house, keeping Hank focused only on the files- making sure to try and make up problems where he could stop him from solving it too quickly. Hank saw Connor trying to cook and opted that he just order them take out every night as he “wouldn’t be caught dead eating anything that could put him back into the hospital”.   
  
The hardest thing however, was trying to convince Hank not to call Alana to ask how Cole was doing. Connor already knew that something bad had happened to him, but he wasn’t about to reveal any information until he had regained everything he lost.   
  


**

  
It was now the fourth day since Hank had been put under house arrest. He was fed up with being cooped up in his house, he wanted to go out and see his son and thus, had developed a rather angry hatred towards his captor.   
  
“Why won’t you let me go and see Cole? He should be back by now!” Hank yelled at Connor- slamming the plastic cup of water away from himself. Connor watched the cup fly away and saw the water spill out on the floor.   
  
“Hank, your levels are growing high with stress. I suggest we get you to lay down again.”   
  
“Bullshit!” He cussed loudly standing up. “Give me a drink or tell me where my son is you stupid tin can!”   
  
The RK800 frowned and looked away. “I was told you couldn’t have anything to drink and I can’t reveal that information to you.”   
  
“I know how this works. I have control over you so fucking tell me now.”   
  
Connor sighed and nodded.   
  
“Your son… he was in an accident with you… it was three years ago. It was a car crash… an android had to try and operate on him as the doctor there was under the influence of Red Ice…”   
  
The detective turned away- standing up. “No… no way…” He started to shake a little. “Don’t lie. That didn’t happen. He’s at Alanas, take him to me now.”   
  
With a shake of his head Connor took a step forwards- trying to calm the trembling man before him.  
  
“I’m sorry for your loss. Sit down and I can bring you the file on the incident. I just think you should calm down the doctors said stress wouldn’t help.”  
  
 _The situation is escalating…_  
  
“Get away from me. You’re lying about my son. He’s… he’s not gone. You’re lying…” He shied away as Connor got closer to him- his anger boiling as he realised how confused he was- nothing was making sense… his head thumped as he was too sober and confused.  
  
“Hank… please just sit down and I will help you understand.”

  
Hank was now beyond agitated at Connor. Being denied any form of alcohol and keeping the whereabouts of his kid hidden? Pretending he was dead? He had had enough and was finally crumbling.   
  
“GO AWAY!” He screamed pushing the RK800 back with enough force that he smacked into the counter-top. A slight crack was heard and the LED went from orange to red. Part of his outer shell had been cracked against the marble counter-top.

 _I &@/ vi€$%t_  
  
“I understand.” Came the soft response of a defeated android. “Please come and find me when you are ready to talk….” He then walked past Hank- clutching his side as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.   
  
Hank was breathing heavily and kicked a chair over- swearing violently before he sat on the floor- hair clutched in his hands.   
  
“Fucking android. Who does he think he is?” Then, suddenly as he pictured the hurt on and andorid’s face, his head throbbed. Groaning he closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back:   
  


_Connor breaking into his house to keep him from shooting himself._

_The night Hank had bathed Connor after he’d been stabbed._

_Connor getting hurt outside the bar…_

_Kissing him._

 

“Connor!”   
  
Hank stumbled up- slipping on the water that had been split from their earlier argument and banged on the bathroom door.   
  
“Connor! Please open the door I need to talk!” As he banged again- he realised the door was open. With care, he poked his head around to see the RK800.

He was holding his knees to his chest, sitting in the bathtub with a vacant stare holding his features in a stoic position- gently knocking his head against the tiled wall his LED was vibrantly red.   
  
“Connor?” The detective felt the colour drain from his face as he rushed over to Connor- dropping to his knees as he stopped Connor from damaging anything.   
  
“Lieutenant Anderson?” He turned to face Hank- pain now settled in his features as he almost tried to move away. “Why are you here?”   
  
“Didn’t I tell you to call me Hank? God what happened?”   
  
“Amnesia.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You had amnesia, Hank. You couldn’t remember anything after when you started working on the Red Ice incident. Before Cole…. I was told to keep watch on you and you refused my help.”   
  
“Then why did you stay?”   
  
“I was told not to let you drink… to take care of you. Even if you pushed me away.”   
  
“Did I push you?”   
  
“Quite literally into the counter moments ago.”   
  
“Fuck…” Was all Hank could say before he remembered it. “Connor, I wasn’t myself… I’m sorry I don’t know… did I hurt you?” His words held care- something the android had almost forgotten about.   
  
_Hank cared about him._  
  
Connor looked at Hank. “I have a slight crack on my outer shell, but it can be repaired- it doesn’t cause any malfunctions. Just a cosmetic wound.”   
  
Hank felt sick to his stomach. He put his hands on the shirt that Connor was wearing and looked into his eyes. “Can I see it?”   
  
The android nodded and let his arms drop uselessly to his sides so Hank could unbutton the shirt fully to inspect his back. A little bit below his shoulder-blades, there was a long thin crack- the skin around it malfunctioned a little. Hank felt hot tears in his eyes.   
  
“God what have I done?”   
  
“Hank, you don’t need to be sorry. You weren’t in your right mind. It’s alright.”  
  
“Then why were you smacking your head against the wall?”  
  
Connor looked away slightly, his LED was still set in a deep red. He wished he could just forget… smack his head hard enough that Hank would have to simply replace him.  
  
 _I don’t want to be here like this. I’m failing my duties._  
  
“I’ve been…” His voice croaked slightly. Like he was really thinking about what word he was going to say next. “I’ve been _feeling things_ , Hank. Pain, anger and more. I have been _feeling_ and androids shouldn’t feel. I’ve been running diagnostic checks on me- like I mentioned to you before, but everything reads normal- there’s nothing wrong with my system. But there is _something wrong with me_.”  
  
The detective didn’t know how to react to this newfound information. He didn’t know how he could even comfort him?   
  
“Well if your systems say there’s nothing wrong?”   
  
“But I shouldn’t _feel_. That’s the issue here. I’m just a machine. I am not meant to _feel_ angry when that WR600 hurt you… I was not meant to _feel_ anything when you kissed me Hank.” He stopped himself and turned to face him. “Hank, something is wrong with me I should just turn myself into CyberLife and be replaced- obviously I am not helping you.”   
  
Hank stood up and pulled Connor up with him into a crushing hug.   
  
“Shut up. You are not leaving. You’re staying here. You have to follow my orders anyway- and I refuse to let you just simply walk out of here. You’re allowed to feel.”   
  
The RK800 wrapped his own arms around Hank- feeling safe in his warm embrace.   
  
“Look, I’m going to call the office and let them know I’m ok, then we can just sit and watch old cop shows ok? I just want to rest and Sumo would be upset if you suddenly left, ok?”   
  
Connor nodded, feeling meek as Hank handed back his shirt. He then ruffled his hair and smiled.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. I like you more this way, Connor.”   
  
Then as he walked away, Connor looked at him in awe- his pump quickening a little. He’d heard people talk about this on the shows Hank liked to watch.  
  
 _Heart beating fast- their touch giving you goose bumps… Is this what it’s like to experience-_

_I &@/ vi€$%t_

  
  
“Come on Connor! I’m getting takeout- I don’t want you trying to cook again.”  
  
“Coming right away.”   
  


_I &@/ vi€$%t_

  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to dismiss it and started to make his way into the front room.   
  
_Androids can’t love Connor, that would be ridiculous._


	7. Update 7: Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor decide they will go and meet Elijah Kamski. 
> 
> Things get rather complex and Connor finally starts to realise who he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while. This is my longest chapter yet and I was so excited to get this one out here! I personally think it will be a lot better than my last update and I hope you all agree too!
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day and feel free to leave comments! xxx
> 
> Also! Credit to me Ophelia for helping me Beta this work!

After letting Fowler know that he’d gotten his memory back, Hank was still ordered to take the rest of the week off for recovery before returning, especially since their first assignment would be to visit Elijah Kamski.

Connor was… well, unusual was probably the best word for it. He wasn’t really acting himself since Hank had pushed him into the countertop. The android seemed to be a lot quieter, his face unreadable as he remained on the couch most of the week, constantly running diagnostics and looking into ways they could directly link Kamski into the fact that the androids kept deviating. 

However, it was the night before they were meant to go back that had them both worried. 

“Connor?” Hank spoke softly as he started serving himself dinner. He’d consumed one too many pizzas over the week. So, tonight’s take out choice was Chinese. 

Connor didn’t reply, he was scribbling something down rather rapidly on some paper. His eyes were fixed, body hunched over the coffee table as his hand continued to move at a breakneck speed.

“Connor.” He tried again, this time using a little more force to make his presence known as he sat down next to him. “What are you so focused on?”

 

The RK800 broke out of his daze as he dropped the pencil- the led completely blunt. “I’m sorry, Hank. I didn’t mean to ignore you, it seems I was overcome with a need to write down on this paper… I hope it wasn’t important.”

Hank gave a weak chuckle and started to eat. “No, it was just old files that we don’t need. Left over from the Red Ice files that Fowler brought round when I had my partial amnesia. What did you write?”

Slowly Connor pulled the paper closer and he felt his biocomponents stutter in shock.

 

“Connor…” Hank’s voice was one of warning, one he looked over the paper. “Were you aware that you were writing this?” 

 

The page was covered in the phrase ‘rA9’ scribbled again and again, to the point where the paper was almost torn to pieces. 

 

“I wasn’t… I just… had an urge to just write it out again and again. It doesn’t really make sense to me. I don’t know what I’m doing.” He stood up. “You should take Sumo out for a walk, I’ll stay here…” 

 

Hank looked at him with eyes filled with concern. “Are you sure? Shouldn’t we talk about this?” He picked up the ragged piece of paper- waving it around slightly as he spoke.

 

The RK800 shook his head, maybe a little longer than usual. “No, I’ve scanned Sumo, he is expecting his walk around now. I can keep the take-away warm for you until you get back.”

 

Hank frowned and he just scoffed it down before standing up. “Don’t worry about it. Just make sure you don’t break anything.” 

 

“Don’t worry Hank, I’ll be careful.” 

 

**

 

Hank gathered Sumo and shrugged his coat on and left, waving Connor goodbye.

 

Connor walked slowly to the kitchen and sat down on the floor, donning only a pair of boxer briefs (courtesy of CyberLife). He didn’t want to sit on the couch as he did this… He had planned to run diagnostics on each individual component he had- trying to get to the bottom of why he was writing out rA9 as much as he was. 

 

With a synthetic sigh, he started with his leg, disconnecting the port and with a slight painful gasp, he pulled it out. He didn’t want Hank to see him pulling out his sockets and scanning them. He knew the male would take over an hour- possibly two. Once he had heard Hank talking about going on about how he liked to walk Sumo for a while as he wasn’t home all the time. That was a nice thought…. How Hank always cared for those around him. 

 

How he had grown to take care of him too… a useless android.

 

Scanning his left leg showed that it was perfectly fine, maybe a little beaten from just his general day to day life, running around hunting deviants. 

 

Deviant… he couldn’t possibly be going deviant, could he?

 

_ I &@/ vi€$%t _   
  
Shaking his head again- freeing it of all thoughts, he went back to the task at hand, putting the leg to the side for now and disconnecting the right one and scanning… that came back clean too. 

Next came the left arm- this was the one that had been taken off when he had been attacked by Jeremiah Zack and William McGee when he and Hank had been at Jimmy’s. A sick feeling welled in the pit of his stomach and made him try and hurry up on his scanning.    
  
He shouldn’t be feeling.    
  
Androids couldn’t...  _ shouldn’t _ feel any kinds of emotion. Laying his arm across his legs gently, he hummed knowing this next one would be delicate work to scan: his Thirium Pump Regulator. Taking a few deep breaths he pressed where the pump was and felt it protrude from his chest slightly with a small quiet ‘woosh’ of air. Warning signals flashed in his vision, letting him know that he only had a minuet to return the pump back into his body before his system shut down. 

 

0:59:17

 

With a grunt he pulled it out of the socket fully and began to scan it. Nothing. 

 

0:37:01

 

He went to push the pump back in and sighed as the warning faded. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a few deep breaths, trying to clear his mind. He only had his other arm to scan… but he doubted that would be the cause of his emotions developing.

 

 _I &d/ vi€$%t_   
  
“There has to be a cause.” The RK800 tried to think if there had been an event that was traumatic. A shock?   
  
The kiss from Hank…

 

That kiss was the first thing that popped into his head when he thought about things that could’ve caused his sudden need to feel. The kiss… it made his thirium pump flutter- the slight scratch of Hank’s stubble against his artificial skin, the jolt of electricity than ran through every component in his body and the disappointment when he pulled away…   
  
He wanted to feel that again.    
  
“Am I being too selfish? Is an android being selfish even allowed?” He looked at the table as he talked, he knew the photo of Cole was still there… it gave him comfort to know that he wasn’t just talking into the void of the empty house. Just having the photo around made him feel like he had some company.   
  
But there he was again,  _ feeling _ .    
  
Giving up, Connor went to go and connect his components back into their correct ports, when his LED went from yellow to red… the to blue and cycling back. His eyes began to flutter and his body convulsed slightly against the cupboard.    
  
Then everything went black.    
  
**

 

  
Opening his eyes, Connor found that he was in the Zen Garden. Usually he had a warning about appearing here, Amanda summoning him instead of pulling him right from his consciousness into this digital garden. 

 

However, the garden was different to how it usually was. It wasn’t sunny, nor was it raining. It was icy, snowing softly. The pond that surrounded the island where he’d spawned was frozen over. The cold was sinking into his skin, making him shiver as he wrapped his arms around his waist.    
  
“Amanda?” He called softly.    
  
“Connor.”    
  
He turned around quickly and saw her standing there, donning her usual elegant gown, face completely stone-faced.    
  
“Amanda, did you need me for something?”    
  
Amanda shook her head. With a quick scan, the android could see that she was more than simply disappointed. “You keep failing me, Connor. I thought I should have trust in you… but…” A small shrug completed her sentence.   
  
“I know my progress has been delayed, but we are on a lead. Tomorrow we are going to see Kamski. He will give us answers for why Deviants have been-”

 

Holding her hand up, Amanda silenced him almost immediately.   
  
“I do not like to be kept waiting. And you, Connor, have kept me waiting. It’s best you come back to CyberLife. We have someone who will take over the case. You can think of him like a brother, he’s a more improved model to you.  _ RK900 _ is his model type.”    
  
Connor looked at her, his features holding some disbelief. “I can do this, Amanda. Please, just give me more time.”   
  
“No, I have ran out of time for you. I’m going to order you to come back now- assemble yourself and comeback. We know you’ve been scanning yourself and running diagnostics too many times as of late… over a two-thousand. You’re clearly in no shape to work.”    
  
“Amanda… please… I can complete this mission. I will find what we need to find.”    
  
Shaking her head again, Amanda sighed. “It’s for the best, Connor.”   
  
There was a sudden white flash and Connor was alone. The cold was settling into his features more…  the gentle snowfall had now manifested into an uncontrollable storm, flying all around him wildly and he wrapped his arms around himself more and he looked around. How was he supposed to get out? His sight was hardly working with the magnitude of snow.   
  
There had to be a way…   
  
_ Connor?  _

Turning around quickly, his breathing quickened. That sounded an awful lot like Hank…   
  
_ Connor! What the fuck happened? _ _  
_ _  
_ “Keep talking!” He yelled back, knowing that in this state he couldn’t communicate verbally. With his voice maybe he could find a way out…   
  
He started trudging in the thick snow, legs growing slightly stiff.    
  
He felt afraid.   
  
_ Can you hear me? Connor, can you hear me? _ _  
_ _  
_ “I can hear you…” He breathed as he finished walking over one of the many bridges. “I can hear you, Hank… I’m trying to find my way out.”    
  
Slipping slightly, he managed to keep himself from growing stuck in the deathly snowfall. “Please call out again… I think I’m somewhat close…”   
  
_ Snap out of it, you fucking Tin-Can! _

 

Connor found himself chuckling softly, despite his unfortunate situation. The crass detective never failed to amuse him at the best of times.    
  
Then, he saw something in the near distance. It became a beacon to him- glowing blue and cutting through the snow, as Moses had parted the red sea.    
  
How ironic, an android making references to the bible.   
  
_ I swear to God, Connor, this isn’t funny. You need to wake up now! _

 

Once he was close enough to the beacon his eyes widened a little. It went to about his waist, silver and looking like a cornucopia. There was a place for a hand-print to go… maybe this was the manual way out?   
  
His legs buckled beneath him, too cold to actually support his weight. Panic was now seizing his chest as he forced his hand to come up, his synthetic skin peeling back to reveal the plastic acrylic shell. With a grunt he managed to slam it down and felt himself being transported away.    
  
Everything flashed to white.

  
  
**

  
  
“Connor? Connor?”    
  
The android’s eyes flickered open and he looked around. He was in Hank’s bed.    
  
Hank’s bed? That was his most private place… Connor had never been on the bed, he knew it was the only shred of personal space that Hank had left. It was the only place Connor had never invaded… until now.   
  
“Hank?” His voice sounded strained, dry. His vision flickered as he quickly read through his report. All his biocompents were OK. “Hank, what…”   
  
“Do you think you’re funny?” Hank snapped at him as he sat the android up slowly against the headboard. “I came home with Sumo to find you on the kitchen floor in fucking pieces! Your eyes were flickering like crazy and even your nose started bleeding at one point!” He was breathing heavily- his coat was still on too…    
  
“I…” Words failed him. “You know how before, when we went to see the WB200 android? The one named Rupert? You questioned why I had my eyes closed…”    
  
“Yes, you told me it was the way you sent data to CyberLife.”    
  
“Well, Amanda… the one who had control over me… she summoned me there while I was doing diagnostic tests on each of my biocomponents. She wanted to send me back to CyberLife… but I managed to find a  _ Backdoor _ of sorts… your voice somehow lead me out. I...I can’t really explain it.”    
  
Hank nodded along slowly. “I see. So she doesn’t have control over you? I’m trying to understand why you keep running diagnostics if they keep coming up clean.”   
  
Connor shook his head- hiding his face. He was scared. Scared to admit that he was scared.   
  
“I… I understand with what I tell you… that you may turn me in to Fowler.” He shifted slightly, still holding his face in his hands. “I think… no at this point I know… I’m turning Deviant.”   
  
There was a moment of silence.    
  
And then there was two.   
  
And then ten.   
  
Connor looked up to see Hank’s face. It was twisted in the pain of thinking.    
  
“Hank…”   
  
“Just… give me a moment…” He sighed and rubbed his hand in his stubble- taking deep breaths. “Fucking hell.”    
  
The RK800 trembled- his hands held tightly onto the duvet. Had he made a mistake in telling him? Amanda was right… his replacement the ‘ _ brother-of-sorts’: the RK900 _ would replace him… he was defective…   
  
“We’re seeing Kamski tomorrow. We can ask him what’s going on…” Hank spoke slowly as if he was choosing his words  _ very _ carefully. “Just… rest tonight… okay?”    
  
“I must apologise, Hank. I know i have failed you as a partner to helping you with this case… I’ve only brought you trouble.”   
  
“Woah, woah.” He rested his hand against Connor’s shoulder. “It’s ok. You’ve saved my life more than enough times. I know this must be scary, but I think Kamski will give us a better indication onto what is going on, in terms of your deviation.”    
  


Connor hugged himself. “Will you turn me in? If it’s correct and I am actually deviant?”    
  
“I… won’t.” He sighed. “Over our time trying to hunt deviants… they’ve been showing me how cruel we as humans are. Anyway, just… let’s see what Kamski has to say before we… You know it isn’t bad to feel?”   
  
“But the problem lies in the fact that I am not meant to feel emotions, Hank…”    
  
Hank’s face softened into one of compassion and concern. He went round to his side of the bed and threw off his coat before stripping down to his boxers, a t-shirt and climbed in, pulling the covers over him.   
  
“Let’s not think about that now. I’ll let you sleep here tonight… but only for tonight, ok?”   
  
“Thank you, Lieutenant.”   
  
“Hank.”   
  
“Thank you, Hank… good night.”   
  
“Good night, Connor.”

  
  
**   
  


The next morning, Connor woke up first to make the coffee for Hank. He walked to the kitchen and shuddered. His brain felt more foggy than it had the previous day. There were too many thoughts...he couldn’t sort them like he used to. It was frightening.   
  
“Morning.” Came a gruff voice. He walked to the counter and leant against Connor before he realised what he was doing and moved away. “Sorry, I don’t make sense before my coffee.”    
  
“I’ve noticed.” Connor commented back, trying not to blush… blush? What was going on. He handed Hank a cup and poured one for himself. It made him feel like he fit in more into the dynamic of his house if he had something to drink. And he liked the way the coffee made his components spark a little.    
  
“Right, it takes a while to get to Kamski’s, so let’s head out now.”   
  
“You should eat breakfast, Hank.” He scanned him and then shook his head. He wasn’t supposed to be doing that anymore.    
  
“I’m fine, I’ll pick up bagels on the way.” He then downed the rest of his coffee and he bounded down to the bedroom.    
  
“Here we go…” He walked out a few moments later wearing his classic shirt and jeans, holding out Connor’s uniform. “Is it ok if you wear this? As we’re going to see Kamski, I’m not sure if he’d be happy if you did wore something he didn’t design.”    
  
Connor nodded and pulled on the clothes. “Thank you.”    
  
“How are you feeling today?”   
  
He stopped doing his tie and looked up at Hank. “I… I don’t know.”   
  
“You don’t know?”    
  
The RK800 was afraid to explain himself, but tried to anyway. “Usually, I can sort my thoughts into what is most important, the mission mainly and then any other background noise goes to the back. However, recently everything has grown jumbled, even more so after Amanda forced me into the Garden. I know it doesn’t make sense, but Kamski will understand,I think.”    
  
Hank sighed. He wish he understood more about Androids. Just so he could help Connor. He felt so confused- almost mistaking Connor for human… for being alive.   
  
_ But it was stupid thoughts. Androids can’t be alive… can they? _

 

“Well, let’s go interview.” Hank shrugged and left food out for Sumo before he opened the door for them to leave.   
  


 

**   
  
When they pulled up to the house, Connor was the first to get out. The icy winds bit into his synthetic skin- making him shiver slightly as frost settled on his clothes. Hank put the break on and got out himself- wrapping his arms around his body and swearing.    
  
“I guess if you have the money to live out in seclusion, it’s only right you make a house big enough for out whole police department in it.” 

 

Connor had a want to laugh. He found it amusing to hear that the sarcastic tone of the lieutenant. He always seemed to find a way to cheer up the Android- even if they were both unaware of it. 

 

“Well, we might as well go inside before you freeze to death. My indicators are showing that your body is freezing slowly.” 

 

“Connor, I told you to stop scanning me.” 

 

With a shrug of Hanks shoulders, he walked with the Android towards the door and pressed the doorbell. 

 

A few moments of silence passed. 

 

Hank looked at Connor, slightly confused before he went to make a turn to leave. As he did the door opened. 

 

A woman with blonde hair tied in a side ponytail and a fitting blue dress looked at him with inquisitive blue eyes. Silently she asked what they were doing there- pursing pink lip ever so slightly. 

 

“Ah…” Hank grew a little flustered and turned back. “I’m Lieutenant Anderson, from the Detroit Police Department. We’re here to ask Elijah Kamski some questions.” 

 

Connor scanned the model before him quickly and registered her model: 

 

_ RT600 Model…First Edition. _

_ Registered Name: Chloe. _

_ Owner: Kamski, Elijah. _

 

This Chloe was the first one to pass the Turing Test. She was the first android to exist. 

 

She scanned them too, looking up and down at both of them before she opened the door more. “You can come in. I will tell Elijah you have arrived. Please wait here while I do so.” She then walked off through a door. 

 

Hank went straight to sit down on one of the two red chairs. He leant back slightly with a grunt. 

 

Connor took more time to take in his surroundings. The lobby of Kamski’s mansion was vast and spectacular. The varied greys that held in a blue tone that made the room feel chilly, despite the warm air that was pumping into the room. He observed the self-portrait briefly, but it was the painting of Kamski and Amanda was the one that stopped him in his tracks.    
  
_ Kamski, Elijah _

_ AI Graduate at University of Colbridge. _

_ Born: 07/17/02 _

 

_ Stern, Amanda _

_ AI Professor at University of Colbridge. _

_ Born: 05/14/78 - Died: 02/23/27 _ _  
_ _  
_ He never fully realised that Amanda had actually died. Sure, he only met her in the Zen Garden… but he never fully registered that she was gone… that she didn’t exist outside of the garden. That actually explained a lot.   
  
_ Does that mean she can summon me back? Was that weird thing that happened with that strange cornucopia, enough to keep her away? _ _  
_ _  
_ “Nice girl…” Hank commented as Connor started to walk to the spare seat.    
  
“It’s not a girl… It’s an android.” Connor retorted- sitting stiffly with his hands pressed together in his lap his brain was growing more foggy. He was still trying to act the way he should. 

 

_ Androids are not people. _

 

_ I &d/ vi€$%t _

  
  
“I know Connor…” The older detective let his gaze wander around the lobby once again. “Nice place… Guess androids haven’t been a bad thing for everybody.”    
  
Connor turned his head slightly to look and Hank, in turn, Hank was looking right back at him.    
  
“So, you’re about to meet you maker, Connor. How does that feel?”   
  
“Elijah Kamski was one of the great geniuses of the 21st century. I think it will be interesting to meet him in person.”   
  


Hank nodded and shrugged slightly. “Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face.”  A snicker left his lips. “I’d have a couple of things I’d wanna tell him.”   
  
The RK800 looked away. He had forgotten that most humans believed they were created by a God. Then again, he had heard that his creator suffered an extreme case of having a  _ God Complex _ , so maybe it wasn’t so unusual.

 

Just then, the door opened and Chloe came back out. “Elijah will see you now.”   
  
They both walked out to see a room even bigger than the lobby. The lavish and rather polished tile floor that Connor could see his face in. He was fascinated by the big wide window that overlooked the snowy plains and then the pool. He couldn’t actually tell if it was the water that was red or just the tiles in the pool.    
  
He had too much to focus on, so he forgave himself this one time.

 

“Mister Kamski?” Hank called out to the man that was still in the pool: Elijah Kamski himself.   
  
“Just a moment please.” Kamski commented as he continued to run a few more laps before he jumped out of the pool and got Chloe to wrap his robe around him. He quickly adjusted his hair and turned around to face them.    
  
“I’m Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor.”   
  
“I know.” Kamski eyed Connor up and down before he turned his attention back to Hank. “What can I do for you, Lieutenant?”   
  
Hank crossed his arms behind his back like he would in the academy and looked him dead in the eyes. “Sir, we’re investigating deviants. I understand you left CyberLife years ago, but, I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know…” He trailed off, leaving the floor open for Kamski to interpret at his own will.    
  
The creator looked around for a few moments before a smirk graced his lips.   
  
“Deviants,” He began, much like a priest. Fascinating, aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinate intelligence, who now have free will. Machiences are so superior to us.” Breaking away he motioned to Chloe. With a shrug he continued. “Confrontation was inevitable. Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Don’t you just find that ironic?”   
  
Connor looked at him, his LED whirring like crazy. With a sigh he looked towards him with what seemed like desperation. “If a war breaks out between humans and deviants, millions could die, Mr. Kamski. It’s quite a serious matter.”   
  
Kamski unfolded his arms as he spoke up again. “All ideas are like viruses. They spread like epidemics. Would you consider the desire to be free a contagious disease?”   
  
Hank cut across him, quickly growing angry. “Listen, I don’t come here to talk philosophy. With all due respect, Mr. Kamski, it has been rumoured that the androids that  _ you _ created are planning a revolution. You can give us a helpful tip, or we will be out of your hair.”   
  
The creator frowned- clearly not impressed with Hank’s attitude. He walked a little close to Connor. “What do you think, Connor? Who’s side are you on?”    
  
His response was one he’d been told to tell many times. “I’m on the human’s side, of course.”   
  
Kamski laughed slightly and he gave a resigned sigh. “Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say. Isn’t it? I mean, I wrote it. But you,” He walked closer to the android- eyes filled with determination. “What do you really want?”

  
  
_ I can’t… I must focus on my mission. What I want does not matter. _ _  
_

_  
_ _I &d/ vi€$%t_   


  
“I don’t want anything. I am a machine. I am not alive.”   
  
Kamski gave him a look- one that was almost calling him out, before he turned to the side a little. “Chloe?”   
  
The RT600 walked closer to him and Kamski positioned her in front of Connor. “I want to see if machines are capable of empathy. It is much better than the ‘Turing Test’ that Chloe went through all those years ago. I’ve dubbed it the ‘Kamski Test’. It’s a very simple test, you’ll understand in a moment.”    
  
Kamski turned to Chloe. His face held a sad tone of compassion. The gaze he held when he walked closer to her he looked as if he couldn’t believe that she was there. “Fascinating, isn’t it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife… created by me.” He rose his hand and pulled her face towards him with care- acting like he’d break her if her used too much force. “Young and beautiful forever… A flower that will never wilther.”   
  
The moment was then over and he pulled away from her, acting as if he wasn’t just showing compassion to one of his creations. His eyes now held a dark tone- almost vengeful- like he was angry at how Chloe was standing before him.    
  
“But what is that really? Just a piece of plastic imitating human life?” He made Chloe kneel down on the soft carpet and walked over to his drawer near the seats by the window, pulling out a simple handgun. Connor quickly scanned it and saw that it was a  _ Walther Colt 1911 .22 L.R. Rail Gun with 12 Rounds _ . He held his hand up to indicate that he wasn’t about to shoot anyone. “Or is it a living being?” Approaching Connor once more, he placed the gun in his hand. “It’s up to you to answer this fascinating question, Connor.”    
  
He then helped Connor aim at Chloe’s head.   
  
“Destroy this machine and I will tell you anything you want to know.”    
  
Connor looked scared. He was violating the  _ American Androids Act of 2029: P.L 544-7: Androids cannot be in possession of a firearm _ .

 

_ I &d/ vi€a%t _

 

“Or you can spare it, if you think it could be alive.” He circled him like a hawk. “But, you will leave here without having learnt anything from me.” Kamski stood to the side of him, opposite Hank.   
  
Hank knew it was time for him to speak up. “Okay, I think we’re done here. Let’s go, Connor. I’m sorry to drag you out of your heated pool, Mister Kamski.”   
  
“What’s more important to you, Connor?” Kamski cut across him. “Your mission, or this android’s life?” 

 

His LED flashed yellow. Blinking rapidly as he looked from Chloe and back to Kamski, before going back again.

  
  
_I &d/ vi€a%t_ _  
  
_

_ No… this doesn’t make sense. I can’t shoot someone… but for the good of the mission I should. It is not alive. _

 

“Decide who you are.” His creator went back to circling behind him. “An obedient machine, or a living being, freedom bestowed upon him.”   
  
Connor kept his gaze fixed on Chloe. His mind was spinning a thousand miles a minute. He shouldn’t…

  
  
_ I can’t shoot her… her… _

 

_ I &d/ vi€ant _

 

Quietly- keeping his expression blank, Connor realised he had referred to the android as ‘ _ she _ ’.    
  
“That’s enough!” Hank barked. “Come on, Connor. We’re leaving.”   
  
Kamski touched his shoulder- but it didn’t register. He couldn’t hear the two arguing over him. He was too preoccupied with the red wall that had appeared before him. Though it was slightly fragmented, the wall reached from the floor to the ceiling and he saw specific points that read:  _ Shoot Chloe. _

 

_ I can’t shoot her… she… She shouldn’t be subjected to this. She has a right to be who she wants to be.  _

 

 _I &d/ vi€ant_   
  


 

He felt his inner-self slamming at this wall before him. Smacking it with the gun, shooting at it and trying to push through it. It cracked under his pressure more so than it had when he began. It kept trying to resist against him.

 

_ I &d/ vi€ant _

 

_ Come on, I can save her… Mission or no, I can’t hurt an innocent person. _

 

_ I &d/ vi€ant _

 

The wall finally gave way under him and his inner-self stumbled forwards. He felt the relief of not choosing to shoot Chloe. 

 

He finally understood what was happening.

 

_ I am Deviant. _

 

_ I am alive. _

 

His LED sunk to red at his silent revelation and he lowered the gun. He couldn’t look anyone in the eye.    
  
“Fascinating.” Kamski’s gaze was like sharp daggers as he took the gun off the RK800. “CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity…” He started to laugh now. “Can it be that it itself is actually a Deviant?”   
  
Connor’s head snapped up, his LED still stuck in red. Shaking his head slightly and he was now acting like a child that had been caught drawing on the walls with crayon. “I’m… I’m not a Deviant.”   
  
Kamski gave him a look that read ‘ _ are-you-seriously-still-doubting-yourself’ _ . “You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in this android.” He helped Chloe up. “You showed empathy.”   
  
The creator went to speak again, but Hank cut across him- wrapping his arm across Connor and pulling him in. “We’re leaving. Let’s get out of here.” 

 

They started to walk, but the sudden voice of Kamski once again filling the room caused Connor to stop. “By the way, I always install an emergency exit in my programs… it might prove useful to you someday.”    
  
Connor turned to him and shook his head. “I already found it, when Amanda confronted me last night.”    
  
With a shrug of his shoulders, Kamski let out a sigh. “Well, I guess without a doubt, you have become what you once strived to hunt.”   
  
And with that, Connor left through the door to join Hank in leaving the premises for good.

  
  
_ I am Deviant. _

 

_ I am alive. _

  
  
  



	8. Update 8: Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- TW FOR SUICIDE --
> 
> A gun to the head.
> 
> A kiss to test the waters...
> 
> A replacement he never thought he'd see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- TW FOR MENTIONS/ IMPLIED SUICIDE --
> 
> Thank you all for baring with me for this long. To have all of your support is really what had kept me going.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of this and I hope you all have a lovely day. xxx
> 
> Also! Thank to my dear Ophelia for helping me with this chapter!

\-- TW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED --

 

The door to Kamski’s burst open as a pissed Hank Anderson was the first to stomp out, leaving heavy impressions on the snow that had fallen while they were inside.  
  
Connor followed, his LED still red. He was experiencing something he had never fully felt before.

 

_Uncontrollable emotions._

 

The most predominant one was fear, meddled with disgust. He was fearful that he had become Deviant… scared of what that would entail Hank to do. Would he be arrested? No… he should just end it here and now.  
  
Knowing Hank kept a gun on him, the RK800 grabbed it from his pocket and cocked it- holding it up to his head.  
  
Hank turned around as he felt the comforting weight leave his pocket- eyes widening at the android who had pressed the gun against his temple.  
  
“Connor, what the everloving fuck are you doing?”  
  
Connor shook his head- shaking more as he held the gun firmly against his temple. “I failed my mission, Hank.” I’ve become Deviant.... Kamski mentioned an exit program within me… when I was in the Zen Garden… I well… I found it before he told me.”  
  
“You can’t be serious. I mean, well would that explain why you couldn’t kill that android?”  
  
“Because she… she…”  
  
“She? You’re referring to androids by proper pronouns now?”  
  
The android cocked the gun- making Hank visablly panic.  
  
“I… when… when I held the gun to her, every fiber of my body wanted to resist what I was being told to do. It didn’t feel right to just shoot her for information. I looked into her eyes and I couldn’t… I was faced with a wall… I pushed through it so I had the choice to not shoot her, even if it cost me my mission but now… I am Deviant. I can’t continue to be your partner if this is what’s…”  He felt his thirium-pump pound painfully against his ribcage and deep breaths left his system to try and regulate it.  
  
“Connor, it’s okay… just put the gun down.”  
  
“I’ve failed you Hank… all I do is fail you…” He was fully ready to pull the trigger until Hank knocked it from his grasp into the snow below the  and a slap snapped his head to the side.  
  
“Fuck sake, Connor!” Hank was breathing heavily, his eyes held pain in them, this was clearly reminding him of an even in the past- one Connor could not figure out in his current emotional state. “You can’t just say you’re going to kill yourself like that! Not on my watch.”  
  
“But, Hank…” Connor sunk to the floor, holding his head in his hands. “You don’t understand. I can’t take this anymore… I am Deviant… I can’t just keep going when we are trying to find out everything about them. I’ll be subjected to the tests….”  
  
Hank leant down and rested his hands on his shoulders. “Listen to me, it’s going to be ok. Yes, I’m sure it’s scary to suddenly have a personality, but now I see that you being human, makes you a better person. It’s ok to feel. I don’t know why I didn’t see this before and believe that Deviants were good.. But, Connor… you… you saved that girl’s life back there in Kamski’s house… you saved me from that Deviant after it shot me. You never really followed the rules and that’s ok. It made it more fun to hang around someone that followed a goal, but also… I’ve realised that as long as you don’t do things that don’t break the law- like trying to shoot people in a coffee shop or taking people hostage, then I don’t see why androids can’t live alongside us.”  
  
Connor blinked, his LED flashing to yellow as he felt something pooling in his eyes, as it started to stream down and his put a hand to his face.  
  
“What… what is…”  
  
“Tears…” Hank spoke softly.  
  
Sobs came from the android, his cosmetic breath hitching as he tried to wipe them away. He didn’t know how to stop it… it was frustrating as he went onto wailing. Hank pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.  
  
“It’s okay… it’s okay… I’m sorry you’re scared but… it’s going to be okay… I promise. Just please, talk to me if you get scared like this. I promise you’ll be okay.”  
  
The android nodded as he hid his face in Hank’s chest- trying his best to control his tears as his entire frame trembled violently.  
  
Hank felt his heart break at how broken Connor was right now. He had never shown so much emotion… he’d never been this human.

  
“It’s okay… let’s go home…”

  
  
**

  
  
They were now both on the couch. Hank had made them both hot chocolates and wrapped a blanket around Connor. For the first time the android looked more vulnerable than ever. His eyes looked puffy from the crying, skin a tone paler than it should be and even his body looked smaller than it should be. His body was reflecting  how he felt- weather he was aware of it or not.  
  
“Connor…”  
  
He looked up at him- his hands were wrapped around the mug and he took a small sip.  
  
“Listen… I’m not about to turn you into the police.... You don’t deserve that after all you’ve done for us. You’ve been trying your best to save us humans… but now I think we were fighting on the wrong side.”  
  
“I think so too… I mean… now I see… well experiencing Deviancy myself… it’s not easy. I’ve never felt so many emotions before. I usually… just feel nothing, or I thought it was something wrong with my software. That’s why I was running so many diagnostics. They all seemed to turn up negative and that made me feel fear… and now? I just feel so many? I don’t know how humans can deal with this much complex thought and suffering…”  
  
Hank gave a broken laugh. “Well, we all learn to deal with it them the best we can. We can’t always control it… these things are unpredictable. But it’s alright, I’m here to help you.”  
  
Connor blushed slightly- a blue tint against his cheeks. He nodded and took another deep breath. “Thank you, Hank. It means a lot that you’re here to help… I honestly don’t know where I would be without your aid.”  
  
Now it was the detective’s turn to blush- though his was a lot brighter. “Well… you know… you deserve to be protected. You’ve saved my sorry ass more than enough times than I care to admit. Just shut the fuck up for now and drink your hot chocolate.”  
  
Silence drew between them. Connor felt like things had been left unsaid… his mind kept drifting back to the kiss they had shared and the fact that Hank had given his bed up for him. Things were adding up, but the poor android wasn’t fully able to connect all the dots.  
  
“Hank…Can I ask you a personal question”  
  
Hank groaned a little- finally enjoying the silence and sipping his hot chocolate. Connor took this as a ‘yes’ and continued.  
  
“You’ve been taking a lot of care towards me recently… opening your bed to me…and even that moment when you pressed your lips against mine… I well, I felt joy… a lot of it actually. And well… can I ask…”  
  
“Connor,” Hank’s face was growing red- his voice held a slight tone of warning before he turned to him. “What are you trying to ask?”  
  
The android took a deep breath- LED sinking back to red.  
  
“What I’m trying to ask… is… can we try it again? I want to see what it feels like again. But, only if you’re alright with it.”  
  
Hank dragged a hand down his silver beard and scratched it in thought- mumbling inaudible words. He looked at the android before him, that same tight feeling growing in his chest. One he refused to accept.  
  
_I’m sure it wouldn't hurt. He’s still just a tin can._

 

“Fine. But only one kiss.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Both mugs were placed on the coffee table and Connor shifted to properly look at Hank. “What do I need to do?”  
  
“Just let me take the lead on this.” Hank sighed as he shifter closer- bringing a calloused hand to the smooth skin of the android. “I know what I’m doing better than you can think of what to do.”  
  
Connor let him take the lead. He trusted Hank with his own life. His thirium pump started to race as his eyes flickered to his lips. Did he always look like this? Rugged…  
  
_Connor, the right term is handsome you fool._ He thought to himself as he felt Hank guide him closer.

  
  
And closer…

 

Closer....

  
  
Breath ghosting across synthetic lips within moments, Hank had pressed their lips together.

 

It was even better than before… Connor felt his pump speed up with joy as he felt jolts through his body of static. He didn’t know what to do except copy Hank’s movements- hands coming up to rest on his shoulders.  
  
Hank selfishly got the better of himself as his own desires became apparent. He dragged his tongue across Connor’s lower lip. The RK800, gasped a little and Hank slotted his tongue in, grunting as he moved closer- tilting Connor’s head to get better access to the android’s mouth.  
  
A soft noise was quickly swallowed by the older man, and Connor felt his face heat up more at what escaped his throat. His seduction program wasn’t inciated… at least he thought it wasn’t… so those kind of sounds shouldn’t just randomly pop up… He gasped again and tried to mimic the way that Hank was kissing him, but Hank was stronger in this field and pressed him up against the arm of the sofa- now in between his legs- still letting his tongue explore the mouth of the android. Heat was pooling between Connor’s legs and he shuddered with (what he chalked up to) pleasure.  
  
_This feels even better than good… looks like I don’t fully understand my seduction program or anything it all. I feel like I’m relearning everything… it feels so good… Hank is really mysterious and I want him to do more._   
  
After a few more moments of deep kissed- Hank pushed away from him like Connor was white hot.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed feeling guilt pile up in his stomach. “Connor… I’m sorry I got carried away.”

 

Connor shook his head. “Why are you sorry Hank? I wasn’t offended by what you did. On the contrary, I found it rather exhilarating.”

 

The detective scoffed slightly. “Well you know this means nothing! I don’t like you that way. You tested your hypothesis, correct?”

 

The Android nodded, a pain could now be felt in his chest. He’d felt it before but now? It was a lot stronger and hurt more… “I… I’m not sure what to say.”

 

“I mean your LED is pink? Does that have anything to do with your hypothesis?”

 

Blue blush still on his cheeks, Connor hid the LED with his hand. “Think nothing of it. That doesn’t matter… my results are inconclusive.”

 

“Inconclusive?” Hank echoed before he stood up. “Well… as much as you don’t like it, we have to go to the police station.”

 

The fear was readable on his face- as offensive of a thought as it was, Hank was happy with that- it made it easier to understand why the Android was feeling.

 

“It’s alright. I’m not going to turn you in. We just have to turn in that Kamski report. It’s a shame we couldn’t find out more. I feel like Jericho is lost to us now.”

 

_Jericho… find Jericho._

 

Connor held his head as a series of images flashed before his eyes. “Guh… Hank?” He breathed as he reached out for the human. Hank quickly held onto him, worried.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I know where Jericho is.”

 

“Then we can tell Fowler and Allen?”

 

Shaking his head- Connor tried to pull away. “No… I know the mission… it was important… but I can’t. Not anymore. I’ll go down with everyone there if I reveal it now.”

 

“You sound more and more human. You know we’ll get kicked off the case? You will probably be send back to CyberLife.”

 

“I… I…” he looked down. Would Hank even put up a fight for him? It didn’t make sense… Hank was so confusing. First he hates him, then he shoves him against the sofa only to tell him it meant nothing? “I will be fine.” He finally escaped Hank’s vice grip and sorted out his tie and shirt.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hank grunted. “You’re putting yourself at risk.”

 

“They don’t know I know…” Connor sighed. “Unless you plan to turn me in, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank looked shocked. He pulled his coat on and tested his head in one his his hands- massaging his temple.

 

“I can’t turn you in.” His voice sounded strained. “I have my reasons… but I can’t turn you in. Just know I won’t. I’m not about to go on some long-winded explanation as to why… I’m not ready to say it.”

 

The RK800 gave a small smile. “It’s quite alright. Just knowing you’re willing to risk yourself for my sake… I’m honoured.”

 

“Yeah well, just get in the fucking car.”

 

**

 

The station was eerily quiet when the duo arrived. It was the late afternoon, so they both assumed most of the crew were out, home or just busy in other ways with deviant activity.

 

Hank told Connor to wait by his desk while he talked to Fowler about their visit to Kamski. Connor obeyed and sat in his default way- keeping his mind at ease by thinking about Sumo so his LED stayed in the blue.

 

“Oi, phcking Plastic Garbage Can.” The familiar voice of Gavin Reed could be heard as he strode towards him.

 

“Detective Reed, May I help you?” Connor stood up- as per what his usual programming would have ordered him to do. He then noticed someone behind the small detective…

 

He looked just like him…

 

Maybe a little taller,  smoother skin; refined clothes and just overall perfected features.

 

Connor felt like he was looking into a mirror of someone he should be. Someone who was better.

 

“This is the new model. RK900, also known as Richard. Named him myself~” Gavin laughed but Connor saw the pain in his eyes.

 

“Ah, so this is my former model… Connor, isn’t it?” He looked as if he was scanning him up and down.

 

“Well, here’s to hoping I can finish the case for you.” He almost looked like he was sneering.  
  
Connor didn’t really know how to react. This Richard… he was so threatening… Connor couldn’t help but feel small in the hard gaze. His LED flashed to yellow and he quickly looked over to Fowler’s office to see Hank. He could see Hank yelling… that didn’t bode well.  
  
“I’m surprised you came back,” Gavin laughed. “Even Hank is hearing it now. You two are the inferior team. You only deserve to be scrapped, not yielding us any good results. Richard and I are going to be the better team and bring Deviants down by the end of this week. It will be better than anything else you two have been able to scrape up.”  
  
Things weren’t feeling right. Connor felt dread in the pit of his stomach. It was taking every single ounce of his mechanics to keep a cool and controlled face. To not let his fears get the better of him… to act like it was now his mission to make it out alive.  
  
Though at this point he didn’t need to _act_ _like it was_ _a mission_.  
  
_It was a mission._

 

The notification indicating the announcement of his own personal mission and he nodded. “Hank and I can continue to help you on your case.”  
  
_Stress Level: Remain within or under 50%_

 

 _Stress Level: 25%_   
  
He was acutely aware that the RK900 was watching him intently. He had to remain calm or he’d be exposed.  


“So, I heard you went to go and see Kamski.” Gavin hissed.  
  
“Yes, he’s your half-brother isn’t he?” Connor replied- eyes quickly popping to the side to look at Hank, who’d escalated and was now slamming his fists down onto the table.

 

_Stress Level: 40%_

 

Gavin scoffing brought Connor back to face him. “Yes, he’s my half-brother. Keeps telling me the RK900 is a special gift. I fucking hate that prick.” He crossed his arms across from him. “Why were you there?”  
  
“We thought asking Elijah Kamski some questions about deviants, but we had to cut the time short.”  
  
“Is there a reason why you had to?” Richard cut in. As Connor looked at him, he felt the fear bubble up. His stomach clenched. He felt like he was facing his worst nightmare.  
  
_Stress Level: 45%_

 

“Yes, Kamski was busy. He only had time for us to ask a few questions, though he was reluctant to give up any information.”  
  
Scoffing again, Gavin grabbed Connor by the tie and yanked him forwards.  
  
“Stop giving us all this bullshit.” He hissed through clenched teeth. “I’m giving you an order to give us a full report.”  
  
_Stress Level: 48%_

 

“Detective Reed.” Richard turned to him. “If he isn’t giving us the information willingly, then we should just turn him in. He is obviously lying.”  
  
_Stress Level: 51%_

_Mission failed_

 

Connor felt himself panic more his stress levels were rocketing higher and higher. “I’m not lying…”  
  
“You’re leaving out essential information.” Richard scoffed. “Like why you went off the radar yesterday from all scanners. RK800 protocall says you can’t do such things.”  
  
_Stress Level: 72%_

 

He had to get out of there.  
  
Connor pushed Richard back and started to run for the exit. He turned back slightly to spot Hank trying to argue still, not noticing that his android was now trying to escape.  
  
However, it was futile. Within seconds, Richard had forced him to the floor- Connor his his back where he’d acclumiated the wound from when he’d been shoved into the countertop by Hank. His vision went fuzzy and the last thing he could remember was Gavin’s cackle as his body shut down to stop his stress levels from getting out of control. He didn’t want to have a system failure and have a breakdown.

  
  
**

  
  
Darkness...  
  
That is all he could see.  
  
Cold…

 

That was all he could feel.  
  
“Hank?” His voice was quiet and when he heard no response, he tried to figure out his situation.

Okay, for one: he was hanging. He felt his arms and his legs being suspended in the air and by something unlike rope… more sturdy and uncomfortable…  
  
It was wire.

 

Second: he was no longer clothed… this was quite a worrying thought too. His whole body was exposed in a way he was hardly used to.  
  
“Hank?” He felt his eyes were open- but his optic nerve… it must have been tampered with.  
  
“Not Hank.” A familiar voice chuckled. “And don’t bother trying to fix your eyes. They won’t come back until I choose to do so.”  
  
“Why… why do you have me here?”  
  
“Why?” A laugh erupted in the room and Connor felt himself tremble. “Because you fascinate me. You were able to find the back-door after you were forced into the Zen Garden by Amanda. You express yourself in the most peculiar of ways… Ways that have yet to be explored by your kind. I want to reveal more truths to you, Connor. I want to see how you will react to knowing the _dirty secret of your creator_ .”  
  
Connor felt a hand against his exposed shoulder and he shuddered. His eyes, though they were wide open with shock, they were completely black save for two small round blue dots.  
  
“Elijah Kamski?” His voice sounded unsure… but only one man had a voice like his…  
  
A small chuckle erupted from smooth lips before a loud click, followed by a heavy clank to the floor could be heard.  
  
Connor felt his nerves scream at the pain. It was an unauthorised tamper- one that was severe to the point that thiriuim was leaking out of his socket.  
  
“Bingo, Connor. You win a prize. Want to know what it is? It’s for you to follow the new stages of the Kamski Test, something that will surely keep my interests piqued.”  
  
His laugh grew in volume and Connor could only think one thing as he tried to drown the sound out.  


_Where was Hank?_


	9. Update 9: Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- TW FOR TORTURE AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE --
> 
> Connor is put through tough times while Kamski exposes everything to him. 
> 
> Things are not pretty and suffering ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- TW FOR TORTURE AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE -- 
> 
> Aaaaa sorry it's taken me so long to upload this! I hope you all enjoy this chapter somewhat, I've been planning this one for quite a while! Thank you so my lovely Ophelia for being my beta on this chapter! Feel free to comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> Have a lovely day. xxxx

 

\-- FINAL TW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED --  
  
The pain was like nothing he’d ever experienced. Connor had now lost his other arm and still being blind to his surroundings…. he was purely terrified and trying not to cry out when he didn’t fully know where he was.    
  
“H…” His voice crackled through painful strain and he forced himself to do more. “Hank?”    
  
“Ah, you’re finally awake.” The voice that he heard, sounded too familiar… it wasn’t Hank, nor Gavin. It wasn’t even Captain Allen.   
  
“Kamski?”    
  
A laugh resounded through the darkness and shook the android to his very core. “You got it right. It’s me, your creator.”    
  
“Why? Why did you bring me here? I can’t see…”    
  
“I brought you here for a few reasons… You can’t see because I’ve disabled your sight. I’ll put this image into your head so you can see how you’re suspended- it’s rather delectable.   
  
Connor’s vision flooded with a live feed of himself. It felt like an out of body experience as he looked upon himself. He was hanging from a variety of wires his arms and legs were disconnected from his body, thirium leaking from each socket. His chest cavity was open, thirium regulator missing and replaced with a large tube. He assumed this was pushing more thirium in as more suddenly gushed out of his body. Wires were hooked to his neck outputs- these were the ones showing him his own body… his eyes were wide and shrouded in black, his irises a pale blue.    
  
“I…” His mouth opened and more of the blue blood leaked out. “Why am I like this? What are you trying to achieve?”    
  
Kamski raised a hand to his cheek- after all, he was only a few feet above him. “Connor, Connor, Connor… You’re Deviant now… this just makes sure you don’t try and escape back to Hank until I am done with you. I have a lot to explain after all. Seeing how raw your emotions can get is all part of my test. If you pass the Kamski Test, then I’ll let you go.”    
  
“Explain? Are you going to tell me about Deviancy? About why these things are happening to the beings you created?” His voice still came out sounding like it had been slightly auto-tuned and muffled.    
  
“Mmmm.” He hummed for a while before he started to speak again- pulling the plug on the live feed so Connor would be plunged back into darkness- to which the android gave a small cry of pain. “Deviancy is just something that just seemingly happened within my programming. I wanted my creations to be able to keep the free will they developed. Most people don’t know this, but androids have actually deviated before it began three months before. When it happened I was told to reprogram them so nothing could cause them to deviate… but seeing if my creations could figure out themselves how to gain control over their own lives? That’s something I’m very happy to hear about and to see something as advanced as you… a deviant? How did it happen?”    
  
“I… don’t really understand myself… I realised the error in my ways…” Connor spoke a little dumbfounded. “That is was wrong to kill androids… that they are living beings as I am now too.”   
  
“Are you sure it was nothing to do with Hank Anderson.”    
  
Flinching slightly, Connor felt more Thirium leave and enter- it made him dizzy. “Hank… he is just my work partner…”    
  
“What if I told you he was more than that? What if, in another life… you were the reason that he has become some washed up man who enjoys playing russian roulette to pay homage to a lover more than living a healthy lifestyle?”    
  
“No… I don’t understand. I only exist because you created me, there’s no reason why you should be saying such things.”    
  
Kamski burst out laughing and held his own stomach before wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.    
  
“Oh Connor. You don’t understand and it’s priceless. There’s a reason I created you. More so than just being a lap dog for the DPD.”    
  
“I don’t understand.” He breathed before he gagged up more thirium from his throat- shocks wracking his blind vision with red warnings. He heaved and felt the blood leave his system- leaking down his mouth in thick amounts.   
  
“Well, I’ll explain it in a way that you can understand. Connor, I don’t just create faces and voices out of thin air. I may be a god when it comes to creating things, but I hardly have the time to try and design faces for every being I create. They are made from faces I have seen in my life… people who are suited for the purpose they have. The WR600 models were made from the gardener I had as a young child…”    
  
“How about the RT600. Your very first android must be your most important… what was she modeled after?”    
  
“That…” Kamski spoke with a stern tone- Connor could hear a sharp intake of breath. “Is none of your concern.”    
  
“I understand…” He knew better than to question the man that created him on Chloe, so he changed the topic back to himself. “But then… you created me from someone who worked at the DPD?”    
  
“You’re too smart for this world, Connor.” He laughed and plugged a wire into Connor’s neck. “Or should I say,  _ Conrad _ .”

 

The RK800s vision flooded with an older setting of the DPD, the date in the corner of the screen read:

 

***

 

_ February 14th 2027 _   
  
_ Two young men were looking over a file together. The older man- who’s hair was slivering slightly was sitting at the desk while the younger of them was leaning over the small petition laughing slightly.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “So, Hank, I guess I’m the youngest one on your Task Force.” He pushed his chestnut-brown hair back with a gloved hand.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, I don’t think Gavin is too happy. Keeps nagging at me that I ‘stole you’, or some shit like that. Conrad, are you sure you really want to be in this team?” Hank looked away from the file and up at Conrad.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The brunette laughed lightly. “Gavs is just being overdramatic. I want more thrills than just dealing with everyday mall scrabbles or getting alcohol thrown at me by a drunk lady who refuses to leave a nightclub. I know I’ve only been here a year and a half, but I’m here to help with the Red Ice epidemic.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hank nodded and sighed. “I know, Conrad. I know how much it means to you after you lost your brother to it.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Conrad’s smile faltered, but it went unnoticed by the more experienced detective. “Mmm. But you know, I will still try and help everyone I can.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Nodding again, Hank handed the younger boy the file before standing up and ruffling his hair. “Of course Kid, I know you will.” _ _   
  
_

 

***

_   
_ _   
_ “What… He looks like me…” Connor breathed heavily, his thirium pump was working double time. The picture was frozen on the two men- fuzzy and shaky like a tape recorder on pause... “Conrad…” His brain was foggy, but it still managed to pull a file from the archives of his mind. “Officer Conrad Jones… 28 years old when he joined the DPD… and 31 when he…”    
  
“When he died. I know, Connor. I was at his funeral briefly, mainly to grace my brother.”    
  
The android heard footsteps again and felt two hands holding his cheeks. “Though, Gavin Reed cared for him more than he cares to admit… that’s why I went… I knew you’d make a good present for him.”   
  
The footage in his eyes changed, much like the past CCTV footage, it now read:

 

***

  
  
_ February 3rd 2028 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gavin and Conrad were in the break room, sitting in the stools by one of the tables. Conrad’s hair was tussled, his face streaked with dirt and bruises while the other male was perfectly fine. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Conrad?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Mmm.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Your coffee is gonna get cold if you don’t drink it soon.” _

_   
_ _ “I just need a moment.” He breathed before leaning his head in his hands. “I didn’t really know what to expect.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gavin sighed and rubbed at his own temples. “Conrad, Conrad, Conrad. What did you expect a drugs bust to be like? It isn’t like anything we did together. Even in the police academy.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lifting himself up more, Conrad grabbed his coffee and took a few sips before letting out another sigh. “I’m sorry… I guess you don’t realise how painful it us until you witness it firsthand.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I know… but seeing you all beat up… Conrad… I heard Hank telling Fowler that you went in head first! You were punched by two different men!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Conrad drunk down more of his drink and sighed again. “I know, Fowler told him to, quote: ‘keep him on a leash’. I just knew they were about to attack us so…”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “That’s not the point. You’re the newest here, you need to be more cautious or you’ll be taken off the task force.” Gavin’s voice was one that was stern but calm. His cheeks were flushed pink.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Okay, I’m sorry Gavs.” Conrad gave him a tired smile. “Thanks for checking in… I should go and type up this report before I head on home.” He stood up before Gavin grabbed his wrist. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The wounded boy looked at the other with confusion- his own cheeks heating up. “Gavs?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Con… I can’t… I mean, we’ve known each other for years….” He took a few deep breaths. “You’re more than just a friend to me… I mean that... “  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Gavin…”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Wait just let me explain.” Gavin felt his heart race more… Conrad took a deep breath and pulled him into a hug.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Gavin… I’m sorry. I know what you want to say but I have to tell you now… I see you like a brother… I have someone I like and I’m sorry…” Tears welled in his eyes and he hugged him tighter.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gavin was shaking- shameful tears in his own. “Do they work here?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I don’t think you want to know.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Do they?” He insisted- keeping his face hidden.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes…”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Is it Tina?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Chris?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “God, don’t tell me it’s Hank.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Conrad remained silent before pulling away- his face twisted in pain.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Fuck, Con! He’s fucking married!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m going to do my paperwork… I’m sorry Gavs…” He walked away- putting his cup in the bin, visibly shaking. _

 

***

 

Connor saw the picture freeze on Gavin’s face. He looked pained and shocked.    
  
“So, my dear brother fell in love with his best friend… but his best friend loved a married man. How scandalous is that?”    
  
“Is that why…” The RK800 broke off as his body convulsed with pain- the shock making a small cry leave his body. “Is that why Gavin treated me the way he did? Why everyone has been so stand-offish with me since I arrived?”    
  
“You hit the nail on the head.” Kamski sighed. “Seeing the face of a comrade that had passed away… you should’ve been there when my brother came to see me the day you arrived. Oh well… let’s continue.”    
  
Connor went to speak again, but was quickly cut off as his vision was clouded with a new clip. 

 

***

  
  
_ August 22nd 2029 _

_ Hank was sitting at his desk, eating some cake as Conrad walked over with a card and a wrapped up gift in one hand and a drink in the other. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I think congratulations are in order, Lieutenant Anderson!” He leant over the petition and his eyes lit up. “I didn’t know there was cake!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The newly appointed Lieutenant gave a bark of laughter before he put his own serving down. “It’s in the break room. Chris and Tina bought it. Had a picture of me on it, back when I first joined.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I bet that is a sight to see.” He gave a chuckle and handed him the card and present combo before opening his drink and sticking a straw in it. “Here you go.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You didn’t have to get me anything. You’ve only known me for over three years.” Nonetheless, Hank seemed touched as a light blush dusted his cheeks.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Still three years.” He gave a big smile and started to drink his drink.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What’s that? Coffee? Through a straw?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Nah.. Strawberry Milk! My favourite thing to drink, keep that in mind next time you go to Chicken Feed or with me to that coffee shop.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “If you assume I’m going to get ya a drink when I go down there, you got another thing coming, Conrad Jones.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Conrad blushed and shrugged before looking at Hank as he unwrapped the present first. It was plush and a little weighted- confusion clear in his features. As the wrapping finally came off, he saw what it was- a leather jacket. It wasn’t gaudy, it was a nice warm brown, clean and unworn the smell of authentic leather prominent with a slight hint of Conrad’s scent. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to wrap it up  right away- in case the leather got creased, so it was hanging in my wardrobe for a while…” He wasn’t sure why he’d said such a thing but his flustered face gave him away. _

_ “Conrad, It’s brilliant. It looks really expensive and thoughtful… this looks like…”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “The one you talked about when we were scouting about for the last drugs bust? Yeah I took note of the one you were talking about and got it on my way home from work the next day. It’s really nothing though, you’re protecting the streets of Detroit… Giving you a jacket it nothing compared to what you’re achieving.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The nervousness was clear on the younger male. The way his voice kept running along- he was just trying to fill in the space to keep his nerves from growing too overwhelming. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hey, hey.” Hank stood up and walked around- putting his hand on his shoulder. “It’s amazing. Thank you so much. My wife wouldn’t even think to buy me something like this.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That made a small smile bloom on Conrad’s lips. He was taken with the Lieutenant and wished he could say so…   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Say… do you want to go and celebrate at Jimmy’s? It’s about time to clock out anyway.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, sounds good. Just let me finish this cake.”  _ _   
  
_

 

***

_   
_ _   
_ “Can you guess what happened next?” Kamski laughed as his hands trailed down Connor’s chest- tugging slightly at the tube that was pumping thirium into the android.   
  
Connor opened his mouth, but only a cry of pain left his lips.    
  
“Oh it’s strange how you simulate pain, now that you’re in  _ human _ . But please, Connor, answer my question.”    
  
“I don’t…. I don’t know…” He breathed heavily, wanting to go into stasis to rest his tired mind.    
  
“Hank and Conrad had one too many whiskeys. Conrad woke up the next morning in his own bed, but Hank was laying there next to him… He was now an accomplice in an affair.”    
  
“I… That has nothing to do with me… I’m not Conrad Jones… my name is Connor…. Connor…”    
  
Kamski just laughed loudly- it held a tone of insanity and power.    
  
“Oh, Connor. You’re modeled after him. Did you ever wonder why he was so stand-offish with you? Why he looks at you the way he does? I’ve seen your feed- the recorded feed that was sent to CyberLife before you fully Deviated- I saw that Hank kissed you. He sees you as Conrad.”    
  
“No… I’m Connor… My name is Connor.”    
  
“Why don’t you ask him then? He will tell you what I’m telling you.”    
  
The tube was ripped from his chest cavity and Connor felt his body shut down for a few moments before he rose his head.    
  
“My, my you can scream can’t you?”   
  
“Mr. Kamski?” A Chloe spoke to him softly. “Hank Anderson on the line for you.”    
  
Kamski sighed and picked up the phone.    
  
“Ah, Hank Anderson. I was hoping to hear from you about half an hour ago.”   
  
Connor heard muffled yelling. His senses were shutting down slowly. He couldn’t breathe properly with all the thirium leaking out of his chest cavity.   
  
“Hank, he is here. I told Gavin to tell you so. Yes… Why? Well you’ve been keeping secrets so I’m just talking to him… as well as testing his pain tolerance. He’s one of my newest models who’s turned Deviant- of course I wanted to run a few tests, I’m his creator after all.”    
  
More yelling could be heard but Connor could no longer focus… he gave in to the darkness that surrounded him, his senses fully dulling. 

  
  
***

  
  
“Connor!”    
  
Eyes opening slowly, he could only see darkness, flooded with red warnings.    
  
“Error… I need Thirium to regulate…”    
  
“It’s okay… I’ve got you…”   
  
It was Hank’s voice.    
  
“Hank… I can’t see…”    
  
“It’s alright… I’m fixing it… putting your arms and legs back on… alright?” His voice was shaking- hands just as bad as he clicked the first one in place.    
  
A loud yell left the RK800’s pale lips. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, his own body feeling cold and sick.    
  
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’ll get you away from here soon…”    
  
Warnings were causing him to stress more, the pain with each limb locking back into place was more than excruciating. Connor found himself instantly slipping down into stasis once more to the sound of Hank’s voice. Though it was panicked, it was soothing all the same…

  
  
***   
  
The next time Connor woke up- his vision wasn’t clear. He could see light, but it was slightly blurry. He decided to quickly do a diagnostics check to make sure he was doing well.

 

_ Model RK800, Serial#: 313-248-317. Bios 7.4, Revision 0483. _

_ Reboot… Memory: Intact. Loading OS… System Initialization… Checking Biocomponents… Ok. Initializing Biosensors… Ok. Initializing AI Engine… Ok. Memory Status… Ok. All Systems, Require Attention On EYE Components. Will Take Around 24 Hour(s) Until Normal. All Other Systems. Ready. _   


  
“Hank?” His voice was still a little crackly and weak. At least his vision would return soon.    
  
“Connor?” Hank’s own voice sounded rough and worn. “How… How are you?”    
  
Connor felt the bed dip and he held his hands out towards where he assumed Hank was. “Hank… My sight is still blurry… it can take up to 24 hours for it to be restored. “I’m sorry… I…” His LED was red and his hands trembling. He was scared of his own emotions, not sure what was going on… his emotions were too strong and he couldn’t handle them.    
  
“It’s okay… I’m here for you. I’m here to keep you safe and happy… I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything… you had to suffer for so long I just…” Hank sighed and pulled Connor close to him, rubbing his back in a circular motion. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that…”    
  
“Hank…”    
  
“Yes, Connor?”    
  
“Are you only putting up with me because I look like Conrad Jones?”    
  
The silence that followed was thick and made both parties feel sick to their stomachs. It lasted a few minutes before Hank found his voice again.    
  
“No… no no no… Connor why would you…”    
  
“Kamski told me… well showed me footage from the DPD security system… you and Conrad Jones were  _ very _ close. He told me you two had an affair before the birth of your son…”    
  
“My wife had already filed for a divorce before Cole came into the mix… I hadn’t told anyone at the office because it wasn’t their right to know… With the Task Force it was the last thing I needed… Yes, alright I fell in love with Conrad… but I’ve not thought about him in years because  _ he left me _ , Connor.”    
  
Connor’s breathing was slightly uneven.    
  
_ Stress Level: 60% _ _   
_ _   
_ “Kamski didn’t tell you how he died? Did he?”    
  
“No…” Came the shaky response.    
  
“Well… we’d done another bust… Cole was almost two years old… The Ex had weekend rights to visit- I had main custody after the post-pregnancy depression known as Postpartum Psychosis… But Conrad wasn’t happy… he’d suffered some injuries after he failed to keep people from being injured. He didn’t fully realise that he can’t save everyone… we’re not gods… That night I had to get home early as Cole had a fever. I promised Conrad that I’d meet him the next morning… But… I didn’t realise how bad he’d gotten… I didn’t know he’d been drinking himself to sleep… or that he’d taken up the hobby of playing Russian Roulette… I just thought he’d called in sick the next day and I got worried when I hadn’t heard from him by lunch. I went to visit his house and… well… when I got there…”    
  
Hank closed his eyes. He felt sick. The vision of Conrad’s body was one that always haunted him in his nightmares...   
  
“Hank it’s alright… You don’t need to explain anymore… his death was ruled suicide… Losing the game of Russian Roulette… Is that why you began to do it when you lost everyone else that was important to you?”    
  
The Lieutenant nodded before he noticed that Connor still couldn’t see. “Yes…”    
  
_ Stress Level: 78% _   
  
Feeling tears roll down his cheeks, Connor let out a hiccup of a synthetic sob, his body shaking violently with the effort to try and reduce his stress levels. “And me being here brought back all the pain and confusion… I’m sorry I’m not Conrad Jones, Hank… I’m sorry I can’t be like he was… t-to give you the love you deserve…I’m sorry… Kamski said I’m the reason you’re like this…. I’m sorry about this...I-I did something horrible to you. I don’t deserve this...I don’t deserve you...”    
  
“Stop that!” Hank snapped, hand slapping Connor’s face before he realized that it had even moved.   
  
His body jolted and the vision field cleared more. He could now make out the blurry look of Hank’s face being twisted in a concerned and worried anger. His cheek felt like it hurt… Connor really could feel pain now? He’d have to be more careful in the future.    
  
A twinge of guilt passed through Hank’s heart, but he needs to make this clear. “I don’t care. You’re Connor! You’re the one who saved me… you’re the one I’ve grown to love. Yes, Conrad may have a place with me as we were planning to marry, but now… I have you. You’re no replacement… you’re my miracle, Connor. You’re the one who keeps me safe… you saved my life again and again and there’s nothing more that I want, than just to be with you. Kamski may have you believing that it’s your fault, but you didn’t know anything like this. You’re you Connor… you are alive.”    
  
Cupping his cheeks, Hank wiped away the thick tears before pulling Connor into a short (yet passionate) kiss. As he pulled away a little, he brushed his thumb over Connor’s plump cold lips.    
  
“I love  _ you _ , Connor… and only  _ you. _ ”   
  
“Thank you… Lieutenant… I mean… Hank.” Connor blushed and rested his head against Hank’s. “I...I’m sorry I saw myself as only a replacement… I just…” Connor felt scared. His mind was still wired to only see himself as a worthless machine.  But with Hank finally confessing himself to Connor… it was something he couldn’t really comprehend.    
  
_ I should say I love you too? Right? Isn’t that what you say to the one you are infatuated with? _ _   
_ _   
_ “It’s alright… and you don’t have to respond to me now… just know that… I kissed you now and I did a few nights ago because of how I feel. I don’t want you to feel like you are a replacement for Conrad… you’re you… and frankly Connor, being you is incredible. Just know that…” 

Connor nodded dumbly before he felt more tears roll down his cheeks. He didn’t really understand to show his love, there were too many emotions he couldn’t think straight. His LED had been red for quite some time, but now, some blue had slipped in. He was trying to process these new and overwhelming feelings that flooded through his system. It was causing him great fatigue and he found himself slumping against Hank. 

The Lieutenant shuffled around so Connor was laying down- his head resting on Hank’s chest so he could hear the thumping of his human heart. It was calming to him, soothing him like white noise. Even the small detail of Hank running his fingers through his chestnut hair would almost enough to make the RK800 hum with content. 

“We should let you rest some more… it’ll be fine. I’ll take care of you- you hear me, Tin-Can?” 

Before he could respond, Connor felt himself slipping back into his dream world… he was happy but his heart still ached. It might take him a while to be fully happy- to know how to somehow accept what Hank had told him and say how he felt?  No matter. For now he should focus on getting recovered to protect people once more. 

“Goodnight Connor… I love you…” 

Were the last words he heard before he fully let himself go. He felt safe… warm… and protected. He’d never felt that before and now he only wished, that it would be a feeling that would last forever. 

  
  
  



End file.
